My choice
by hellbunnybabe
Summary: A prophecy of a dangerous weapon said to hold great evil. A battle within herself to fight against urges of the sword. Raised to think yokai were evil. What happens when a certain Inu Yokai lord becomes the very person that saves her from her own 'family' and herself?
1. 1 Bad Memory

So it's been quite some time since I've even written a story. About 4 or 5 years... Maybe more haha

Reviews very appreciated! Fav and follow as well! So please~ let me know what you think. (Who knows. It might help motivate me to write faster!) I'll try to post the second chapter some time this week. Alright later loves3

I DO NOT own Inuyasha!

* * *

 **Bad Memory**

"Bright blue and green eyes, left eye was blue and the right was green, shifted from face to face and watched all the vehicles hurry along without a care in the world.

It made her miss the peaceful life she once had. The dark haired woman was currently standing on the sidewalk in town, not far from a cafe. The very one that she

was to meet an old pen-pal she had before this whole mess happened. She really wanted to see a friendly face but at the same time she didn't want to drag her into

the disaster she called her life.

"Since once again she was in a new town. Well a new country altogether. Tokyo, Japan to be exact. _'It's noisy here...'_ The slightly irritated thought came and went.

Why should she depress herself over something she couldn't fix. That's right, she can not fix this. So for now she must keep running. Sometimes every day, every

month, every couple of months. Why? Well if anyone asked, though no one ever did or will, she would say it was because of choices she made that her 'family' wasn't

to happy about. They were too strict in her opinion. But that was the real reason. Oh no, the real reason was much worse and more complicated than that. Still

standing on the sidewalk, the memory came rushing back to her.

~Six years ago~

"It was the night of her eighteenth birthday, the party finally ended two hours before midnight. The best one she ever had in her opinion. Of course all the birthday

parties her foster dad, Kazuma threw for her amazing but there was just something about this one that made it the best. Little did she know at the time, it was

because it would be the last one she would have in that house. Though sleep finally claimed her consciousness, it didn't last long. At midnight, her eyes snapped

open, "...The bloody hell was that?" Her question whispered into the darkness at no one. It sounded like a hum at first. Calling her. Urging her to find 'IT'. This was

the night her life changed forever.

Sliding her legs over the edge of the bed as she sat up. She listened again, waiting for the hum. Just when she was about to give up and lay back down, there it was but instead of a hum it sounded like an echo of infinite voices talking in unison. She rose to her feet against her will. Flinching when her bare feet touched the ice cold wooden floor. _'W..Who are you? Where...Where are you?'_ She thought as her legs moved on their own again, going down the hall, turning here and there till her feet finally stopped in front of big double doors. _'Are you trapped in there?'_ She thought as her right hand lifted, barely touching the doorknob.

"What do you think you are doing?!" An elderly man yelled from behind her, roughly gripping her shoulder. The sudden loudness in the quiet hall along with the contract from the man made her jump, snapping her out of her trance like state. _'Huh?...When did I...?'_ She thought with a look of confusion on her face as she turned to face a very angry yet scared elder. After that night she was practically locked away by the elders without even so much as an explanation. What did she do? Why were they treating her this way? Her foster dad wouldn't even come to see her in her 'prison'. No one would tell her anything. The only visitors she would get were servants and even they seemed scared to enter the room she was forced into. Each time the echoing voiced called out to her it seemed to get louder, more impatient. After a year she started to feel like something was burning her chest but nothing was there. She would cry and scream for her foster dad to let her out or at least tell her what she did to deserve this. Another year went by and she gave up all hope of Kazuma so much as visiting her. Instead she focused on meditating and trying to figure a way out of the place she once called home, away from the people she had called 'family'. It was thirty minutes till midnight on her twenty-first birthday, another year that her birthday went uncelebrated and locked away. But tonight was different, yes tonight she would regain her freedom. This time when a servant opened the door, she let the 'calling' take control. She might not have felt like she was in control but she was able to witness herself breaking a few arms as she made her way back to the double doors after three years. Rushing into the room, it was lightly lit by a few candles. At the end of the room, the most gorgeous sword sat on a table. She could feel it's power pulsing through the room the moment she entered. " **Ten no Ikari**..." She whispered almost longingly as she reached for the sheathed sword. "Tsubaki! No!" She faintly heard Kazuma's plead when she picked up the sword. It was too late. Screaming ripped from her throat, energy swirled around her, keeping Kazuma and the other elders out of the room. The burning in her chest intensified as a mark slowly began to appear.

 **"We are now one."** The echoing voice brought her back to reality as the sword lifted from her hand and slide into a now completed mark on her chest. She blinked hard a few times, panting as she looked around. Blood was on her hands and clothes. She was a few miles away from the place she could now no longer call home. She cried for what felt like hours, thinking she killed her foster dad.

~End of Flashback~

Shaking the memory from her mind, she realized a few tears were sliding down her cheeks. After wiping them away with the sleeve of her jacket, she looked at the sky. **"He's not dead."** The echoing voice of Ten no Ikari spoke up. She scoffed inwardly when the very sword that got her into this mess was now halfheartedly trying to calm her sadness. _'Well I'm already here...'_ She thought as she began to weave her way through the crowd to get to the cafe.

"There she is!" When Tsubaki looked up, she saw a group sitting at the same table she was. The looked like a strange mix but what surprised her most was that there were two white haired guys sitting with her. Before she could think on it any longer, Kagome wrapped her arms around Tsubaki's small frame. She was a bit shorter than Kagome. Her friend had long silky black waves. Dark eyes. Wearing nicely fitted pants and a red plaid button- up. "Tsubaki! It's been far too long!" Forgetting where she was, Tsubaki wrapped her arms around the girl. "Oh Kagome! I've missed you!"

"'Gome. Your friend took long enough. Who the hell is this wench anyways?" An irritated voice came from behind the happy pair. Both girls were annoyed that their moment was interrupted but Tsubaki beat Kagome to the punch. "It's of no concern of yours who..."

Sesshomaru looked at the girl who he caught that her name was Tsubaki, wondering what made her stop speaking. The first thing he noticed was her eyes. Blue and green. His ember eyes narrowed in curiosity when he caught her staring at his half-brother's ears. _'No. She can't possibly see through the enchantment.'_ He thought with smugness. **"Then why is the girl looking at you like that, pup?"** His beast hummed.

Her eyes widened slightly when she finally glanced at the person that rudely interrupted her moment with Kagome. He had puppy-like ears on top of his head and golden eyes. She glanced to the table where the other white haired man sat. He had a magenta crescent moon on his forehead and two stripes on each cheek. He looked more defined and mature than the one standing in front of her.

 **"A half-yokai and a full yokai wearing enchanted rings. Be careful Tsubaki."** The echoed voice informed her. Realizing that the group was staring at her, waiting for her to finish. Even the stoic demon was staring at her which sent chills through her body. Not that she feared him. She just didn't want anyone, especially not a yokai, to know the things she can do. The weapon she possessed. Seeing the tension in the group. Kagome placed a hand on Tsubaki's arm to pull her to the empty seat on the right side of hers. "I'll introduce everyone for you. This is my boyfriend, Inuyasha. His brother, Sesshomaru." Before she could continue the introduction, the one called Sesshomaru interrupted to correct her. "Half-brother." His eyes narrowed at Kagome in warning which she seemed to wave off. "Yeah... Half-brother. That's Sango and Miroku." Tsubaki's eyes went from person to person as Kagome put names to the faces but her eyes lingered on Sesshomaru. Finding him fascinating and handsome. She mentally slapped herself. _'He's a yokai! What's wrong with me?'_ She thought, quickly looking away from him when his cold gaze met hers. "My name is Tsubaki. It's a pleasure to meet Kagome's friends." She said with a smile then glared at Inuyasha. Tsubaki still couldn't believe Kagome was dating a half-yokai. 'What if she doesn't know?' She wondered. A hand touching her right hand, brought her out of her thoughts. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Tsubaki. Will you bear my children?" Everyone seemed to hold their breaths, well excluding Sesshomaru. Who just had a look of disinterest.

Though Sesshomaru looked stoic, he was very confused with his suddenly enraged beast.

 ** _"Cut the morals hands off."_** He roared, trying to break free from his cage.

 _"You will calm yourself. You know as well as I how the monk is."_ He stated calmly.

 _ **"No! Make him release her now!"**_ The beast growled.

Sesshomaru didn't understand why his beast was so agitated. The girl was no concern of theirs. So why? He was brought back to the conversation when the girl finally decided to speak. Her response to the monk made him smirk inwardly and what his beast said after both angered and shocked him.

"If you wish to keep your hand. I suggest you let go of me." She said almost too calmly with a sweet smile across her face. Which reminded Miroku of Kagome when she was truly angry so he quickly let go of her then receiving a slap across the face from Sango.

 ** _"She is perfect."_** His beast purred.

* * *

Edited: After sleeping, I was unhappy with what I put. Sooo... I added more to it


	2. 2 A Plan

Woot chapter 2 and 3 done!

Would've had chapter 2 done yesterday but I didn't realize how much I had typed. Haha pluuuuuussss I have another story up but it's not really based on anything. Be sure to check it out~

Enjoy~

I don't own Inuyasha~

* * *

 **A plan**

It's been almost a week since Tsubaki showed up in Tokyo and was 'forced' to stay with Kagome. Something about the girl not feeling right about letting her stay in a hotel. Though Tsubaki was beginning to think it was because she wanted to keep asking her what she thought about Sesshomaru. At first, she thought it was because Kagome was wanting to dump Inuyasha to be with his half-brother. Til the other day when Kagome asked her if **she** had a thing for him. Tsubaki never thought about it, being more worried about overstaying her welcome there. She knew deep down that something was going to happen and soon. Either it would be that the clan has found her again or Sesshomaru finds out what it is she's been hiding. She wasn't concerned about Sesshomaru till she realized that he was purposefully trying to lead the group's conversation to why Tsubaki stopped writing Kagome or why she was suddenly in Japan. When she deflected the subject, the others thought it was something she didn't want to discuss to people she barely knew.

Unlike Inuyasha, Sesshomaru could faintly smell something odd about her scent when he got the others to question her. He couldn't quite put his finger on what the smell was, which made him more curious about the girl. Who was she really, to be able to almost fully conceal her aura from him. Almost. Why would the girl even need to hide? To him, she didn't seem like the type of girl to get caught up in illegal things. So who or what was she hiding from? He was so caught up in the ever growing unanswered questions about Tsubaki than it was beginning to aggravate him. It was keeping him from focusing on his business. Having his sire hounding him for documents that are very important for an upcoming meeting was headache enough. Now he was finding himself thinking about a girl that didn't concern him, thanks to his beast constantly popping images of her into his mind. After spending five hours of getting nothing accomplished, he thought for a moment how he could see Tsubaki without raising suspicion. Leaning back in his chair then sighing, he sent a text to Inuyasha,Kagome, Miroku, and Sango. Seconds after pressing send, his phone vibrated, the miko was the first to reply.

"I can bring Tsubaki, right?"

Glancing at the message another moment before simply texting back, "Hn." The girl was the reason he invited them to his home that night. He needed answers to his questions to silence his beast. Though he would soon find out that his beast had no intention of letting the girl escape through his claws just because the pup didn't want to see to reason.

Tsubaki was in Kagome's kitchen, looking out the window as she took a sip of the freshly brewed coffee that she made for herself and Kagome. That is, if Kagome would ever wake up. Of course Tsubaki was almost always an early riser. The reason was lost on Kagome since Tsubaki neglected to inform her that it was because she was constantly ready to make a run for it.

"Tsubaki! How do you always wake up before me? How am I supposed to surprise you with breakfast?" Kagome pouted as she made her way into the kitchen.  
All Tsubaki could do was smile and shrug her shoulders. "Guess you're just not cool enough to wake up before me." She joked, laughing when Kagome playfully smack her with a long sleeve shirt she hadn't put on over her spaghetti strapped shirt. Before they could continue, Kagome's phone went off which made her swat Tsubaki away so she could get it since she thought it was Inuyasha. Tsubaki tilted her head to the side when she saw a look of confusion then a hint of mischief on her face but before she could ask what was wrong.

"You don't have anything you wanna do today, do you?" She asked with her bottom lip pushed out and her hands clasped together in plea.

'What does she have plan?' She thought with her eyebrows pushed together in suspicion, "I don't think so, why?"

"Sesshomaru just invited all of us over and I already told him we were going." She tried to say as fast as she could in a sad attempt to confuse her.  
"This again? Kagome! Yes, I said the guy was quite attractive. But I already told you! I am not interesting in a relationship right now." She groaned. Tsubaki knew the girl meant well but how can she possibly think about a relationship when she's being hunted. She shouldn't have even stayed as long as she already has. For all she knew the clan could have already found her which would make Kagome and her friends a target.  
"Please! It could be a lot of fun!" She begged before smiling brightly and practically jumped around like a little girl on Christmas when Tsubaki reluctantly nodded.

"This doesn't mean anything! Kagome! Are you even listening?! Kagome! No funny business! I mean it!" She yelled as the girl happily ran upstairs to get ready, pretending not to hear a word Tsubaki said.

Now that his plans to see Tsubaki were secured, his beast calmed and was finally able to get some work done. Starting with the blasted documents that his sire needed. Once the most important paperwork, that couldn't be delayed, was taken care of he left his office in a hurry before anyone could stop him with more paperwork. Finally home, he instructed his servants on what to prepare for his guests then they were dismissed for the night. As the time ticked by, his beast was becoming anxious about seeing Tsubaki again and so was he even though he would never admit it. Miroku and Inuyasha were the first to show up. Before anyone could say anything, Inuyasha made a beeline to the kitchen were a variety of snacks and drinks were sitting on the counter. Miroku on the other hand stopped to greet the yokai. "Good evening, Sesshomaru. Sango can't make it sadly, she had to work. Ah, am I to assume Tsubaki will be joining us? Since you are wearing your concealment ring." The monk poked fun while raising an eyebrow. Though he would never say it out loud to the yokai, he has noticed a difference in the yokai's aura since Kagome's pen-pal friend arrive a week ago. They've all only gotten together two times for a short period of time because of everyone having to work.

"Monk." Though his voice was soft and calm Miroku could hear the warning all to clearly.

"Keh get the stick outta your ass, ice prick. We know you only invited us over to see that chick." Inuyasha said while shoving a hand full of chips into his mouth. Which made the yokai to narrow his eyes in warning to his half-brother, who just ignored him. Only serving to anger Sesshomaru more. "You've only invited us over a handful of times which wasn't even to hand out. Workaholic ass."

 _ **'The whelp is right for once.'**_ His beast added in an amused tone.

Ignoring his beast, Sesshomaru stared at the two ningens as he tried to rationalize his reasons for wanting to see the mysterious female ningen. What reason did he have for wanting to see the female?

To figure out what she was hiding? Perhaps but the girl was visiting, whatever problems she was having were none of his concern.

To figure out what she was since she was able to almost completely conceal herself from his senses? Yes, because a mere ningen shouldn't and wouldn't be able to hide themselves so well from a powerful yokai like him.

Sesshomaru was pulled from his thoughts when the monk spoke up, "Tsubaki seems to be really close to Kagome. You guys don't think she knows about yokai? If she does, why wear the enchanted rings?"

"Keh like I want that woman knowin' what look like." Inuyasha said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Suit yourself. Though I'm still curious to see if she has knowledge about yokai." Miroku voiced Sesshomaru's thoughts. The yokai and his beast both wished to know as well.

"Then we shall find out tonight." Sesshomaru declared with confidence. which took his half-brother by surprise but not Miroku. He knew that the yokai wished to know more about Kagome's friend. Before the girls finally showed up, the males were trying to figure out a sufficient way to find out what Tsubaki knew.

* * *

Is Kagome trying to set Tsubaki up with Sesshomaru? But why? Like she didn't have enough on her plate already.

Ohhhh! Sesshomaru seems rather determined! Think he'll get more than he bargained for?


	3. 3 Answers

I do not own Inuyasha

Enjoy~

* * *

 **Answers**

Tsubaki could handle training for days yet being dragged from store to store by Kagome, she felt like she was going to drop. Something about Kagome wanting to dress her up, that Sesshomaru mainly inviting everyone over for special occasions or if it was 'business' related. When she asked if it was really okay for her to go, Kagome just pushed Tsubaki into the changing room to try on the clothes she picked out while saying that she wasn't getting out of going. Which made Tsubaki sigh and grow more anxious, all she could think about was needing to get as far from Kagome and her friends tonight. She could practically feel the clan guardians aura's reaching out in their search for her. It was their way of reminding her that they were catching up to her and that she will never be allowed happiness. Tsubaki tried to get them to see to reason, see that she was dominant to the sword. That the legends about Ten no Ikari were true to a point, it did have the potential for great evil but only in the hands of someone it didn't see as worthy. The legend said she would be the one to lead the world into destruction not long after obtaining Ten no Ikari. Yet here she was. Almost 4 years later and the world is still as balanced as it was before she gained possession of the sword. So she must run to survive without killing her 'family'.

"Tsubaki! Come on! The boys are probably thinking we got lost or something. We were suppose to be there thirty minutes ago…" Kagome's voice whine came from the other side of the bathroom door.

"You can't possibly expect me to wear this. This is way to revealing for such a gathering." Tsubaki hissed with embarrassment. It was a purple dress that fit a little snug around her whole body, stopping short of her knees, and had a cut out back. It almost felt like she wasn't wearing anything.

"Just get your butt out here. I told you when you tried it on, you look amazing in that dress." Kagome giggled as she peeked her head out the door.

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with…" She grumbled, running her fingers through her waves.

Thirty minutes late, Sesshomaru was beginning to think Tsubaki wouldn't be showing up till he heard the sound of Kagome's vehicle rumbling into his driveway. "Why have you not gotten your miko a new vehicle?" The yokai resisting the urge to scrunch his nose. Oh how he missed the times before all the foul smells and noise.

Inuyasha hot on Sesshomaru's as they made their way to the front door, Miroku walking slowly behind the pair. Sesshomaru could feel the monk smirking at the fact that he was the first one to stand before they even pulled into the driveway.

"What the hell took… Woah…" Inuyasha looked dumbfounded when the door was fully opened.

 ** _"Delicious."_** His beast purred, Sesshomaru could practically picture his beast licking his fangs. He agreed, the ningen did look rather delicious in that dress. Not that he'd admit it to anyone. Especially not his beast.

"Kagome! I told you it had to be just us showing up… Special occasion my ass, you liar. I didn't have to come." Tsubaki said when she saw that the guys were dressed casually then turned to walk away only to be stopped by a hand on her shoulder. Realizing what he did, he quickly composed himself and removed his hand from Tsubaki's shoulder.

"Your attire is suitable." Sesshomaru said with indifference. Inside, he was trying to reassure himself that his reason for stopping her was to gain information.

"Yes yes. You are already here. Might as well have some fun with us." Miroku added with a smile.

With everyone's eyes on her, Tsubaki let out a sigh of defeat before Kagome happily dragged her into the yokai's home.

 _ **"Don't stay too long child. They are not far."**_ The echoed voice of Ten no Ikari warned.

Tsubaki knew that already. She just didn't know how she was going to get away from them without worrying Kagome.

The night wasn't going as awkwardly as Tsubaki thought it would. Though she did feel like the three men were trying to get Tsubaki to say something, anything to give who she really was or knew away.

"Tsubaki is a Japanese name, yet Kagome tells us you wrote her from the states." Miroku questioned as they played poker, ate the snacks that were laid out, girls drank wine that Miroku brought while the guys drank rum. Kagome wanted to drink rum but she had to drive and didn't want to get flat out drunk. Tsubaki couldn't afford to be incomprehensive, in case she needed to defend herself at the last minute.

"I was born here. My parents were on a business trip in the states. I don't remember what really happened because I was really young but a man that was really close to my mom took me in." She decided she would give them that much. Not like they could get far on such little information.

Then Miroku's phone vibrated on the dining room table, "Ah is it that time already!? Fuck!"

"Sango's off work?" Kagome smirked, knowing that her friend was going to wring his ass for not being there to pick her up.

"Ha glad I'm not you." Inuyasha howled, wishing he could be there to see the monk get his ass handed to him again.

Tsubaki smiled before laying her hand down in front of her. "Lucky for you 'cause.. I win again." She laughed when Kagome, Inuyasha, and Miroku groaned for the third time. Sesshomaru just raised an eyebrow.

After Miroku left, the four of them decided to go into the rather large living room. Inuyasha wanting to challenge Tsubaki at a fighting game, saying that he knew he could be her at that. After 5 rounds, three of which Tsubaki won. By luck though. Which made him angry and wanted a rematch. Sesshomaru held back a smirk at his half-brother's frustration.

"Sesshomaru do you think you can ride Tsu' home? I'm gonna go home with 'Yasha" Kagome tried really hard not to slur her words. She couldn't believe how much of a light weight she's become than just chalked it up to working so much because of Sesshomaru having them go after rogue yokai at night.

The yokai raised an eyebrow at the miko. "Hn."

Inuyasha glared at Tsubaki, "We will have a rematch. Up ya go." Carefully lifting Kagome bridle style. Glancing back at Sesshomaru, wondering if it was really okay to just leave Tsubaki there but just shrugged it off. Intoxicated or not, he knew Kagome wouldn't leave Tsubaki there unless she had already planned to. 'Poor girl.' He thought with a smirk as he drove off after making sure Kagome was secure.

Tsubaki really did not like that Kagome had planned to leave her alone with Sesshomaru. Yes, planned. She could just tell by the way Kagome smirked back at her as Inuyasha walked to Kagome's car. How many times must she tell her that she didn't have time for a relationship? Not that Sesshomaru wanted one with her. Feeling awkward about being alone with a yokai and needing to disappear which was going to be a piece of cake with Kagome staying at Inuyasha's. "So… I'll just get out of your hair." Trying to make a break for it only to once again be stopped by the yokai's hand, that was once again on her shoulder.

"I tire of these games. You will answer my questions truthfully." Glaring down his nose at her with superiority and almost dared her to try to go against him.

"Excuse me?" She glared at the yokai. "I don't have to do anything."

This made Sesshomaru growl, he demanded obedience. "What are you?" His eyes narrowed as he moved his hand to grip her forearm, his claws pressed against her skin.

"Ow! Let go of me! You really need to cut those...Uhh...I.." She realized that she just gave herself away.

 ** _"Don't hurt our mate!"_** His beast roared.

This made Sesshomaru loosen his grip but not enough for her to run off. Did his beast just say mate? No. That can't be possible.

 ** _"Just cut the yokai down! We don't have time for this."_** The marking on her chest started to tingle. Ten no Ikari did not wish to be locked away again.

Tsubaki really didn't wish to hurt one of Kagome's friends. Plus, she was in a hurry. She needed to think of something and fast because she could feel the clan's guardians getting closer. Sighing when she decided that the only way to get out of this was to just give the yokai what he wanted. Answers. "Sesshomaru. Yes. I know what you are. I've known since I met you and your half-brother at the cafe. I am able to see through your enchanted rings. I don't have much time. I have to leave now." She explained as calmly but as fast as possible. He could finally taste her aura, which fear overpowered.

 _'So she does have something to fear.'_ He thought with curiosity, his piercing eyes glancing around them. _'But of what or who?'_ He could tell she obviously held some kind of power to be able to conceal herself from him so well.

"Let go. They're coming. I.." But it was too late. They were there.

"Ready to come quietly, Tsubaki?" A deep voice came from the treeline around Sesshomaru's home.

* * *

Kagome, Miroku, AND even Inuyasha are trying to set Tsubaki and Sesshomaru up!

Are you happy now, Sessh!? You got your answers. Yup, got more than he bargianed for. A future mate? And unwanted visitors?

Bad Ten no Ikari. No trying to make her kill Sessh!

Uhoh! Tsubaki get out of there!

Will Sessh protect Tsubaki? Or will he hand her over to avoid the headache? Wait, of course he'll protect her. Not doing so would go against his honor, right?

Fingers crossed Tsubaki!

Hope you guys enjoyed! -gets back to typing-


	4. 4 Protect

Hey guys! Finally finished chapter 4! Would have finished it sooner but I didn't feel well.

Thank you to everyone that is following this story and a big thank you to Lunarose jodes for your review! Really helped motivate me to finish this chapter.

I hope it doesn't disappoint~

Enjoy! 3

* * *

Protect

 _ **"Too late child. No other choice but to fight now. Release me."**_ Ten no Ikari's power pulsed from her chest, causing the marking on her chest to glow.

 _"No! Only as a last resort."_ Tsubaki refused to go back on all her hard work. Whether the clan starts to believe she is in control or not. She worked so hard to gain control. So hard not to give into the swords desire to rid the world of evil. She knew as well as anyone that the world must have balance. For there to be balance, there must be both good and evil. Light and darkness. Tsubaki only wanted to intervene if a greater evil was throwing everything out of balance.

Sesshomaru suppressed a growl that threatened to thunder from his throat when he heard a deep sickening voice come from the treeline. He was once again rendered both confused and angry. The yokai was unable to continue his questioning with Tsubaki nor was he able to fully process what she had just told him. All because he has now gained unwanted visitors. Visitors that he didn't sense coming. How was that possible? He was powerful. In all the centuries he's been alive, he has yet to encounter another being that surpassed him. Not since the half-breed, Naraku. Despite his stoic facade, he was rather annoyed with the outcomes that followed since meeting Tsubaki. She is able to conceal so much from him. Now there are beings on his land that he didn't sense.

 ** _"Yet she was able to sense them"_** His beast growled out through clenched teeth.

Sesshomaru could feel his beast pounding against his cage, wanting to be freed. Wanting to protect what is his. Wait, his? The yokai almost grimaced at this. The mysterious ningen was not his. He didn't want a mate. Didn't need a mate. Didn't desire having pups. Not that he'd admit it, but not since his ward, Rin passed all those centuries ago. Sesshomaru was brought out of his thoughts when he finally noticed the woman he was still holding onto was shaking. If she has the power he believes her to possess, why was she afraid of these trespassers that seemed to be after her? When he turned to looked down at her with his piercing gold eyes, he found that she was looking up at him. Then, he saw that her chest was glowing.

"Sesshomaru…" She almost sounded like she was in pain. This made his chest feel like something was clenching it. He could feel his beast fight harder to get loose.

 _ **"Mate is in pain! Must protect!"**_ His beast roared.

Slowly, almost mockingly the Guardians emerged from the treeline and into the cleaning before the yokai's home. Tsubaki gently tugged her arm free from Sesshomaru's loosened grip to face them. "How many times must I tell you? I am not a threat!" She said as she stepped towards them, trying not to reveal too much to the yokai behind her.

"Not a threat!? As long as you are in possession of Ten no Ikari, you will always be a threat!" One of the Guardians glared at her as they all took a fighting stance.

Tsubaki's shoulders fell in defeat as she sighed before taking a defensive stance.

 ** _"Don't be a fool! Release me!"_** Ten no Ikari's echoing voice made her marking tingle.

She didn't need Ten no Ikari. She would not stoop so low. Would not waste all her hard work just because she wished to be left alone. She wanted to know peace again but killing them won't gain her that. No, they would only send more people after her. Only prove the clan elders right if she killed any of the Guardians.

 _"Ten no Ikari? I thought that sword was destroyed just after father took the throne…"_ The yokai narrowed his eyes at the men. He would have to do some research after this.

Sesshomaru watched the scene before him carefully while trying to keep his beast in check. The ningen wasn't in danger. With being so focused on the men in front of her, Sesshomaru could feel power vibrating from her. One of the five men made the first move, which caused the others to advance on the woman that was only a few feet in front of him. He scoffed at the fact that all five men had a weapon to take on just one female ningen. But was quite surprised by the speed they had for being ningens. Could he even call them ningens? They were not like any ningens he ever met before. He knew they were not monks and that Tsubaki wasn't a miko. They were definitely not yokai. So what were these beings that were fighting before him?

Tsubaki did her best to dodge the Guardian's and keep as much distance as possible. Delivering a punch or a kick here and there. Even though she was quite confident in her abilities, she will always be anxious when it came to fighting the Guardians. Why? Well that's easy, she refused to release Ten no Ikari or use any weapons on them, on the people she called family for thirteen years. Though it was obvious that they didn't care what they used. Whatever it took to take her down. Even if it meant fighting dirty. Which is why they almost always showed up in a group of ten but no less than four. You would think that was a tad bit extreme just to bring her down.

With each dodge, she could feel herself getting more and more exhausted. Not because of the Guardians but because she was fighting to keep Ten no Ikari under control. The glowing from under her dress got to the point that you could easily tell what the marking was. Ten no Ikari's sign. The mark of their bond. Their connection to each other. Even in death.

 _'If she is indeed in possession of Ten no Ikari… Why not use it?'_ The yokai thought in confusion, noticing that her speed was decreasing.

 ** _"Mate need us!"_** He could hear his beast starting to sound more feral, could feel that he was in distress. Sesshomaru refused to save the woman just because his beast believed her to be his mate. Though he felt that way, he felt control of his body waiver, almost flashing to her when she got thrown across the clearing. Her pained yelp echoing around him when her body finally stopped rolling across the grass as her body slammed into a tree.

"Lost all your fight? Finally realizing that you are in fact a threat!" One of the men said mockingly as they approach her. "Kazuma should have ended you the moment Ten no Ikari starting calling out to you."

 _ **"She's refusing to harm those from the clan she spoke about. Wanting to prove she is not a threat to the world. Go to her aid now pup!"**_ His beast rattled its cage, fearing for Tsubaki's safety. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed dangerously, "No. If she chooses to not use Ten no Ikari and dies because of it. That is of no concern of mine. Foolish girl."

Tsubaki coughed as she moved to her knees, holding her right side while using her free hand to wipe the tiny bit of blood from her cheek. "I will never lose my fight. I will not return to that prison." She managed to say, though her voice came out in heavy breaths. The marking on her chest no longer tingled, it burned. Ten no Ikari wanted her to release it. To properly defeat herself.

The men laughed, "She thinks we were being sent after to all these years to bring her back." The leader finally said before chuckling darkly. "No you stupid bitch. We were sent to dispose of you. To rid the world of Ten no Ikari. Now that you two are bonded forever, it will disappear from this world with you." The leader said as he raised his weapon and quickly swing to take her down. Though he didn't get inflict the fatal wound he was going for, Tsubaki pushing her body to the left as to avoid such a fatal wound. But that didn't mean she went uninjured, blood slowly flowed down her arm and dripped to the ground from her fingertips. Tsubaki stared at the men, panting as she felt Ten no Ikari's power leaking heavily from the mark. Trying to release itself when the leader voiced the threat against Tsubaki life and Ten no Ikari.

Power vibrated madly from Tsubaki's body. Sesshomaru could feel her power from where he stood but that is not what shocked him. Angered him. **_"They mean to kill our mate! Must protect!"_** His beast roar echoed through Sesshomaru's whole being. Making him see red as well as lose control of his beast. Flashing to stand between the five men and what is his. Blood red eyes glancing at Tsubaki then her wound before glaring at the men. They stepped back slightly, not because of the red eyes since they couldn't see it thanks to the glamour ring. No they were confused as to how he appeared before them. "What...How did he.." The man closest to **_Sesshomaru_** didn't let him finish as he flashed to him, cutting the man's throat with his clawed hand.

"He just cut Jin's throat without a weapon." Another tried to say as calmly as possible though the yokai could smell fear rolling off of the younger man. Obviously new and hasn't been informed that yokai still exist. The leader narrowed his eyes at three men that were backing away, "Remember your training. It would seem the bitch has been shagging up with a yokai." His voice dripped with disgust.

 _ **Sesshomaru**_ flashed behind the men, snapping one's neck before moving to the leader. The yokai dug his claws into the man's right arm and began to pull as he released poison from his claws but only a small dose because he wanted the man to suffer, causing the arrogant man to scream out in pain. "Sesshomaru! Please no more!" Tsubaki cried out to him as she weakly wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. "He's not worth it." She whispered, resting her cheek against his back.

Sesshomaru growled, glaring at the man he still held in his death grip. Reluctantly, he tossed the leader to the last two unharmed men. " **Get off my land.** " He roared, making the two scramble to get their leader and disappeared into the treeline.

When Sesshomaru had appeared in front of her to separate the Guardians from her, Tsubaki had been stunned. He stayed out of it all this time. What made him interfere so suddenly? Then she saw his red eyes. What made him lose control of his beast? Before she could move to try to stop him, he had already killed one of them.

 _ **"The yokai already knows too much. Take him and the Guardians down."**_ Ten no Ikari urged her.

"No. He won't tell." She replied softly as she forced herself to move from her spot against the tree she was leaning against. Then she saw his reaction to what the leader of the Guardians had said. Was the yokai upset because he accused them of being together? That had to be it Tsubaki concluded. His beast had to be pretty upset about these unwanted guests being on his land. She had to stop him though. This would surely make the clan send more. More than the amount of Guardians usually send after her once they hear about her knowing a yokai. So she willed her legs to move despite the burning. Despite her blood loss. She needed to stop him from doing more harm than good.

Once the three remaining Guardians had disappeared into the treeline, she moved to stand in front of him. His eyes were still red but she noticed that they weren't as dark. "Sesshomaru. It's fine. They are gone. No longer on your land." She whispered, her hand moving to cup his cheek against her will and her thumb gently brushed against the stripes that no one could see. Tsubaki didn't know why she was doing this but it just felt right.

" **It is not fine. You are injured.** "

The way Sesshomaru's voice sounded and the words that came from his mouth caused Tsubaki to freeze. Not because she was scared. No, the yokai's aura was not threatening. It was because she couldn't believe he was concerned for her. A smile graced her slightly scratched and bruised face. "It's nothing life threatening." She tried to reassure him. Though she did feel quite weak from fighting both the Guardian and against Ten no Ikari. Tsubaki didn't even notice when the burning and glowing from the mark stopped. Nor did she know how to reaction when the yokai picked her up bridal style and licked the blood from her cheek.

" **The whelp should have gone to your aid. He should have protected you.** " His voice was deep but soft as he spoke against her cheek.

* * *

Awww Sessh come on she's not foolish. She's trying her best in a bad situation.

Bad Ten no Ikari still trying to get Tsubaki to kill Sessh

Those Guardian guys are pretty mean as well. Thought they were suppose to be the good guys.

Well thank the gods that Sesshomaru's beast was able to gain control to save Tsubaki from not only the Guardians but Ten no Ikari as well.

Yay!

Hope you guys enjoyed chapter 4. Wonder what will happen next time on "My choice"~ Ohhh exciting I know! Haha

Be sure to leave a review or fav/follow. Motivate me people! Also thinking about doing a special side chapter after maybe two more? Idk let me know what you guys think and what you want the special chapter between Tsubaki and Sesshomaru to be about. Halloween? Thanksgiving? Christmas? New years? A vacation? Etc. Let me know in the reviews guys~

Love you guys~ -back to typing I promise- 333


	5. 5 Secret

Hey everyone~ Happy Halloween!

It's 1:16 am here and I REALLY wanted to get this put up before going to bed. And before my laptop dies . 9% now! D:

I'm gonna edit it a little bit when I wake up but other than that...

ENJOY! 3

P.S. Thank you so much Lunarose jodes! You have no idea how happy your review made me when I saw it! You truly motivate me to finish my chapters! Lots of love~

UPDATE: Hey everyone! Burr~ It's cold here. I'm not feeling so good again today and kind of tired but I'll try to work on chapter 6.

Also a quick thank you to Lunarose jodes and azraelknight I'm really happy that you guys like it! 3

* * *

Secret

Tsubaki was quite shocked by her interaction with Sesshomaru's beast. He was gentle with her as he walked towards his home instead of flashing there. Said that once she washed off, he would be cleaning the wounds before bandaging her. And that she would be staying with him. Wouldn't even let her argue. What was happening? Shouldn't he be ordering her to leave his land? As long as she was there, they would be in danger. Sesshomaru's beast carried her into one of the guest rooms and into it's private bathroom, gently setting her down on the toilet before turning on the water.

"How are you still in control?" She mumbled shyly, unsure how to react. Not that she was complaining, the longer his beast was in control is more time she has to relax and think of an appropriate answers for Sesshomaru once he gains control because she knew he would have plenty of questions about the event that just transpired. Questions that Tsubaki wasn't ready for anyone to ask or even know the answers to.

" _ **Wish for me to leave already?**_ " He's breath hit the skin of her neck. Chilling going down her spine when she felt his tongue on her neck and she quickly pulled away from him, putting a hand over the spot he licked

"Wah?! I...You… What do you think you're doing?" Her eyes wide as she turned her head to stare up at him. "Now I really am surprised Sesshomaru is letting you stay in control! There's no way he's okay with all the affection you're giving me!"

This only made Sesshomaru's beast smirk and lean down over her with a hand on the counter. " ** _You see my actions as affection? Are you not afraid that I might just be tasting to before eating you?_** " His red eyes staring back into her two different colored eyes, he could smell her aura and her power. He was quite happy with that fact that she was comfortable with him since she was no longer trying to conceal herself from him. He was able to smell that she was slightly nervous and worried.

"I feel a little insulted. You don't think I'd be able to sense if you were a threat to my life." She said as she foreigned hurt. "And here I thought you would've felt I was more worthy since you are the one that saved me." She pouted which made the beast chuckle.

 _"Stop messing around. Give me back control."_ Sesshomaru growled, feeling quite annoyed and disgusted that his beast was flirting with this woman. _"She is not and will not be our mate."_

 ** _"Are you doubting your beasts instincts?"_** He hummed in amusement.

" _ **I will go find some clothes for you to wear tonight while you are washing off.**_ " He said with a grin as he poked her nose, careful not to get her with his sharp claws. Then walked out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Tsubaki blinked a few times as she stared at the closed door. What in the bloody hell was going on? Were yokai's beasts really that different from yokai themselves? She rarely encountered yokai but when she did, she either avoided them or never did anything to bring their beasts out. Meeting Sesshomaru then meeting his beast. They were in the same body and yet they were quite different. Sesshomaru was stern and quiet, almost unapproachable. Then there was his beast, he was quite affectionate with her and more talkative. She knew beasts were driven by instinct so is that the way Sesshomaru really wanted to be with her? Or was it just his beast that wished to be that way with her? Wait, why did it matter? Even if Sesshomaru did wish to be with her, Tsubaki needed to get out of there as soon as possible. There's no way the clan would let her have peace now. Especially not with a yokai. Inhaling slowly, shaking the pointless thoughts from her head as she carefully rose to her feet to begin the struggle of getting the blasted dress off. How did Kagome manage to convince her to put such a revealing dress on? Wincing when she tried to use her wounded arm to unzip the dress. Chewing on her bottom lip while trying to figure out another way. "Kagome is not going to be happy about this…." She whispered to herself as she stared down at the now ripped, grass stained purple dress. Filling her cheeks with air then blowing it out in frustration, she settled with just having to cut it off.

 _ **"You are not summoning me just to cut that thing off of you."**_ Ten no Ikari stated with a hint of anger. Tsubaki knew it was still peeved that she would release it to slay the Guardians or Sesshomaru. Rolling her eyes, she tried to turn the dress to the zipper was on her front side. Smiling when she finally managed to move the skin tight dress and get it off of her. "Thank the gods!" She exclaimed. How she was able to breath, much less fight in that thing with heels was beyond her. Once she removed the remaining article of clothing's, she got into the shower. Hissing with pleasure when the very warm water worked its magic on her tense, bruised, cut up body.

As Sesshomaru made his way down the hall to his room, one hand shot up to his head and the other to the wall. **_"You impudent pup! I am not done."_** His beast growled through clenched teeth.  
 _"You are. I do not want that woman thinking we wish to be with her."_ Sesshomaru said calming. He was in utter disgust with himself with the thinking he was feeling while his beast and Tsubaki were interacting. It took him a while to figure it out but then it hit him. He felt pleased with her. At peace. A feeling he hadn't felt since Rin but this was different. More intimate. His eyes changed from red to gold a few times before staying gold.

 _ **"She is our future mate. I want her to stay with us. So do you. It's not safe for her to be away from us."**_ His beast said through clenched teeth.

"Enough. I don't want to hear anymore. I don't need a mate nor do I wish to have one." Sesshomaru ended the conversation and now that he was finally back in control, he continued to his room to get clothes for Tsubaki. He would do what his beast had told Tsubaki he'd do then send her on her way in the morning. The sooner she leaves, the sooner he can get things back to normal and not have to hear about Tsubaki being his future mate or having Kagome and the others trying to set the to up. Oh yes, he has noticed their sad attempts to push them together.

Clothes and a first aid kit in hand, he heads back to the guest room where he had left her. The water stopping just before he entered the room and made his way over to the bathroom door til she came out in a hurry, bumping right into his chest. Tsubaki froze when she finally looked at his face. His eyes were gold. Mentally groaning, she tightened her grip on the towel she was holding in place wrapped around her body. "Oh! Sorry. I should have checked to see if you were out here." Tsubaki said frantically as she tried to turn to go back into the bathroom only to once again be stop by hand on her wrist. She was beginning to get really peeved that every time she tried to leave, this yokai always stops her. "Let go of me! What is your de…"

"Don't flatter yourself. Now sit." He said sternly. While his beast was taking in her appearance, Sesshomaru kept himself in check. He would not look at some ningen. She was beneath him. If she didn't possess Ten no Ikari, she would be as weak as the other ningens. He didn't obtain his strength or power through a sword.

Raising an eyebrow when the woman started laughing, "What is so funny?"

Still laughing, she finally looked back up at him. "Don't flatter yourself." She mocked him. "The bloody hell is wrong with you?" She didn't know if it was from the blood loss or exhaustion or both but she couldn't seem to help herself.

Her laughter pleased his beast to no end but Sesshomaru was confused as to what was so funny about what he had said.

"I'm sorry." She finally said after laughing a little more. "You and your beast are so different." She continued as she went to sit on the bed. "I know neither of you would do anything inappropriate to me. I just didn't think you'd be okay with helping me bandage my arm if I was just in a towel."

Sesshomaru walked over to the bed to sit on her right side, "You are correct." He stated flat out, setting the clothes aside and got bandages out of the first aid kit. "This is faster. When you are done getting dressed, you will answer my questions without interruptions."

Tsubaki sighed inwardly, she knew this was coming but she still wasn't ready. "I know." Was all she said as his long slender fingers easily wrapped around her forearm. She froze as he lifted her arm towards his mouth. "Wait… What are you…" She winced before she was able to finish as his tongue slide out passed his lips and slowly moved up her wound, from just above her elbow to her shoulder.

Stopping when he was satisfied that the wound was cleaned of possible infection then began to wrap the bandage around her arm. "Inu-yokai's saliva has healing properties. It will be healed before morning but will still be tender." He informed her once he was done.

"Oh..umm… Thank you. Can we also not tell the others about this?" Her voice was soft and full of worry.

Sesshomaru stood up, grabbing the first aid kit off the bed before walking towards the door, "They will know nothing. Meet me in the kitchen once you're done." He said then clothed the door behind him.

Tsubaki frowned when the door closed, sighing heavily. She was just happy that Sesshomaru was the only one there when the Guardians showed up. She would've been devastated if something happened to Kagome. Closing her eyes for a moment, trying to calm her thoughts before getting up to fully dry herself off then putting the over-sized clothes on that the yokai left for her.

 ** _"I still don't understand why you don't just kill him. He's evil. He killed two people from your 'family'. He'll kill you, given the chance and not even blink an eye."_** Ten no Ikari pulsed, burning through her body before she could make it to the door.

 _"Stop it!"_ Tsubaki hissed, clenching the shirt above the Ten no Ikari mark. She thought she was pass this. She meditated and trained for months to be in control of Ten no Ikari. Why now? Placing her forehead against the closed door, she inhaled slowly as she tried to gain control again. To stop the burning that was pulsing through her body. Only being able to suppress the burning down to an annoying sting, she made her way to the kitchen.

 ** _"Why must you fight this? I know you can feel the pull. She was born for…"_** Before his beast could continue his infuriating whining, Sesshomaru growled.

 _"Why must I continue to repeat myself with you on this subject? She is nothing."_ He stated then went back to preparing dinner for Tsubaki.

 ** _"Nothing? Then why are you making something to help her regain blood faster?"_** His beast's voice was full of amusement. Sesshomaru ignored his beast when Tsubaki entered the kitchen in his clothes. A pair of black pj pants and a plain white shirt that hung loosely from her small slender body. His gold eyes narrowed at the fact that he even had to suppress a growl of pleasure at seeing her in his clothes, to which his beast shamelessly responded to.

"Thank you again for letting me borrow these." Tsubaki smiled at him as she walked the short distance to the counter. "Anything I can help with?" She asked meekly, peeking around him before looking up at him. She knew what he'd say but she still wanted to be polite.

Just as she expected, "No. Sit." Was his reply, which she respectfully did as 'ordered' with a soft giggle.  
As soon as she was seated on a stool on the opposite side of the counter, "How did you come to possess the Ten no Ikari?"

 _'So the questions begin.'_ She thought, inwardly sighing as she stared at his hand while he continued to cut vegetables.

"It called out to me when I turned eighteen but I didn't come to possess it until I turned twenty-one. Kazuma, the man that took me in when my parents passed. He's the head of the elder's to the clan, Daimyo. Who gained responsibility of protecting Ten no Ikari. Since it was moved in secret, the former protector's of Ten no Ikari had a rumor spread that it had been destroyed. The reason for giving it to the Daimyo was because the former protector's had a legend that a woman…" She pausing to glance up at Sesshomaru's face. "Ten no Ikari's true master would be reunited and be the end of the world. She will not be able to be dominate. Not realizing that they set the prophecy into action by giving it to the Daimyo." Even though he didn't look at her, she knew he was listening to her every word and processing it. "When Kazuma found out that Ten no Ikari was calling out to me. He had me locked away that very same night. No explanation. No visitors expect the maids. I was devastated. Felt betrayed. For three years, I was a prisoner in the place I use to call home. Two and a half years, I meditated and planned my escape. Since no one explained the reason for my imprisonment, I had no idea what was calling out to me. So when I finally escaped, it called out to me again before I could make it out. It had me back at the room Daimyo kept Ten no Ikari. Kazuma tried to save me but energy swirled around the room to keep him and the elder's out. After I picked it up, a mark started to appear on my chest. Ever since then, I've been running from the Guardians of the Daimyo. Training as I ran." Tsubaki finally finished, purposely leaving out the fact that Ten no Ikari took control of her while the mark was forming and kill several people within the gates of Daimyo before she gained control back.

Sesshomaru now knew how Ten no Ikari was still in existence but now he was curious as to why they would keep the two so close together once they knew that it was calling out to her. Why not just kill Tsubaki? His beast snarled at the thought. As much as Sesshomaru didn't want to, he wasn't to pleased with the thought either. Then why not get ride of the sword? Shaking the thoughts from his mind as he finished dinner, putting it on a plate then placing it in front of her. "The Daimyo don't believe that you have gained control?" He questioned further.

"Thank you." She smiled at him then went to answer his next question. "Oh, of course not. The Guardians said even if I did gain control, that the prophecy coming true will always be a possibility. Now that Ten no Ikari and I are one… They think their best option would be to kill me because they say it will disappear with me into the afterlife." When she was done with her answer, she awkwardly used her left hand to try the sushi first. "Mmmm… This is delicious!" Smiling brightly at him before continuing.

 _ **"They will not kill her."**_ His beast growled out a vow as Sesshomaru felt like the ice around his heart cracked at her smile.

* * *

Uhoh Sessh's beast is being rather affectionate with Tsu!

Wait did Sessh just willingly lick Tsu's wound? Think he's subconsciously taking care of his future mate and saying it's just to uphold his honor?

Ten no Ikari! Just be a good sword and leave Tsu in control! Will Tsu be able to surpress Ten no Ikari's desire to kill all evil, including Sessh!?

Now the secret of Daimyo and Tsu has been revealed, will Sessh standby and let her keep running or will he stand beside her and protect her from the Daimyo clan?

See you guys next time~ 3


	6. 6 Feeling

Hey! Sorry it took me a while. Didn't feel good plus wasn't a 100% sure about what I was typing lol

I might changes or add a little more to this chapter but I'm not sure yet .

I'm also super happy that you like the story, xoxoSoCal619Sweetheartxoxo 3

Hope you guys like it~

Enjoy and as always don't forget to leave a review! Love you guys!

* * *

 **Feelings**

The rest of the night was surprisingly peaceful, Tsubaki had almost forgotten what it felt like to not be on alert twenty-four/ seven. Plus she never thought her peaceful moment would be with a yokai. They spent all night in the living room, watching movies after she finished eating and answering a few more questions. She didn't even remember falling asleep or when she moved across the couch to Sesshomaru.

The sun would be raising soon, Sesshomaru felt Tsubaki stir but she seemed to push herself against him more. As if she felt so comfortable and safe that she just wanted to stay in the warmth, unknown to her that the warmth was Sesshomaru. He didn't understand how it happened himself but willingly allowed Tsubaki to cuddle up to him. He even wrapped his arms around her, pulling her small form closer to him. As much as he didn't want to admit it to himself, having her that close to him just felt right.

 ** _"_** ** _You can't let her leave. She belongs here. I don't care how you do it but you will make sure she stays or I will."_** His beast said, enjoying Tsubaki's relaxing scent.

Sesshomaru clenched his teeth, he didn't want to admit that his beast was right. He hasn't known peace and wholeness like this since his ward, Rin. He didn't think anything would ever fill the emptiness he felt when she passed. Though nothing can ever replace that spot in his heart that his ward held. Seeing Tsubaki's bright carefree smile for the first time and now holding her against him. He couldn't help but wish for her to remain like this around him. The thought of not being able to sense her again or even see her so at peace, made Sesshomaru feel lost. Deep down, sad as well as angry. It took him the whole night that Tsubaki slept to some what come to terms with the fact that he had some kind of feelings for the tiny woman in his arms. Though he refused to degrade himself by reducing himself to begging her to stay. How would he get her to stay without showing he cared before he fully understood what he felt for her?

Threaten to reveal her secret to Kagome? No, he didn't wish to go back on his word. That would disgrace his honor.

Tie her up?

 _ **"**_ _ **Are you serious?..."**_ Though the thought was suppose to be taken seriously, his beast imagined her wrapped in red ribbon with a big bow while naked.

 _"_ _Enough."_ How was he suppose to come up with a way to make her stay with him without revealing his own feeling, if his beast continued to throw rather seductive images into his mind?

Sesshomaru gently pulled her closer to him protectively as he stared at nothing. Thoughts of her still running away and being far from his protection, getting cornered by members of her former clan. Her body covered in her own bloody as screamed in agonizing pain. Tears flowing down her cheeks as she begged them to believe that she isn't a threat. He saw red at this. Then it sounded like someone was calling out to him. "Sess...Sesshom..Sesshomaru?!" His head snapped to his right, snarling but quickly stopped when his red eyes met her odd colored ones.

"What's wrong?" Her voice became clearer to him as he felt her small hands cup his face, stroking the stripes on his cheeks with her thumbs. "I don't sense anything… What is it?" He could see concern in her eyes at not being able to sense the threat. Nonexistent threat. Inhaling softly, her calming sweet scent while he closed his eyes.

Tsubaki sat there on her knees with her hands still cupping the yokai's face. Waiting patiently yet anxiously for him to answer her. Not even realizing that she had been sleeping against him, only that she woke up to him holding her protectively to his chest and his aura. It was dangerous, angry, upset, and somehow protective. She stopped stroking the stripes on his cheeks when he reopened his eyes, they were back to their normal and he placed his hands over hers.

"Everything is fine." His voice was as deep as usual. Then what happened? What happened to make him react like that? When he stand up and tried to walk away, she stopped him by standing up to wrap her arms around his waist. Ignored the dizziness and how sore she felt when she stood up too fast.  
"Don't lie to me. What happened?" Her voice was gentle, curious while her eyes stared up at him.

"Nothing has happened." He leaned down, placing his clawed hand on the back of her neck. "I will go make breakfast." He said, trying to change the subject as he gently tugged free from her arms and leaving her alone in the living room.

Tsubaki blinked in confusion as she stared at Sesshomaru back, the credits music from the movie playing behind her. Suddenly, she felt like she 'realized' why Sesshomaru was so upset. She was sleeping on him. She hit her forehead with the palm of her hand. Tsubaki was overstaying her welcome. Why did she have to make it worse for him? Sighing softly, she went to the guest room that she was offered.

After she was done brushing her hair and teeth, she changed into pants and a black shirt. 'This will have to do till I can make it to Kagome's for my stuff…' She thought sadly as she made her way to the kitchen where she smelled the delicious breakfast that Sesshomaru was making. She sat in the same stool that she sat on last night on the other side of the counter from the yokai. "You'll have to let me cook for you one of these days. It wouldn't be anything fancy but I think I'm a pretty amazing cook." A smile bright across her face, her chin resting on the palm of her hand.

 ** _"_** ** _Did she decide to stay?"_** His beast wondered hopefully.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the girl, did he really not have to come up with a plan to make her stay? "Decided to stop running?" A smirk appearing on his face before quickly fading back to a thin line then placed eggs, bacon, and toast on a plate in front of her..

"Ah… Well…" She took a few bites of the eggs and bacon before gaining the courage to tell him. Not that she was worried about him getting upset about her leave. She was worried about Kagome. If the Guardians figure out she's here, Tsubaki will have no choice but to go with them quietly. "No.. .I was going to leave today. Daimyo will surely be sending way more Guardians next time. To risky to stay."

Screaming echoed through the Daimyo manor as poison was painfully extracted from Kai's arm. Cursing the yokai and Tsubaki for putting him in such pain, silently vowing to make Tsubaki watch as he ended her precious yokai's life. In the conference room, Kazuma and the elder's sat at a large table as the two Guardian's that returned with an injured Kai, stood in front of them. "Was Tsubaki the one that did this?" One of the elder's, Hibari asked. Kazuma glanced to his right where his uncle, Hibari sat on the other side of Ryoma.

"No sir. A yokai wearing an enchantment. Tsubaki didn't seem surprised to learn this when he killed two of ours but she is the only reason Commander Kai is alive." The younger of the Guardian's spoke which only made the Hibari chuckle.

"Of course! Of course she would be with filth like yokai!" He threw his hand out towards Kazuma, which made Ryoma want to punch the arrogant prick.

"Enough old man!" Ryoma spat as he smacks his hand away from him. "Did she happen to say the yokai's name?" The two Guardian's looked at each other before looking back to the elder's.

"Sesshomaru." They said in unison.

This made the elder's go quiet before Kazuma's little brother, Yujiro slammed his hands onto the table. "Lord Sesshomaru!? That is who your 'daughter' keeps company now?! Kazuma enough messing around! We must act now before you've doomed us all!"

Before Kazuma could move to calm the elders, Ryoma stood up to slam his hands onto the table. "Shut up! All of you! The bloody hell is wrong with you?!" He yelled, glaring at the others. "We have no idea what is going on. She's had Ten no Ikari for three years. No deaths have happened because of her. The world is just as shit as it's always been before she came to possess the stupid bloody sword! No one is to make a single move to end her life!" Kazuma was very grateful to have Ryoma, a man he's been friends with since they were kids, on the council. He was going tired of repeating himself to the others on the matter of his daughter.

"You both are fools! Tsubaki has been nothing but trouble since those blasted parents of her's brought her here!" Hibari yelled! "Hisashi should've never gotten with that woman!" Next thing everyone saw was Kazuma punching Hibari so hard across the face that he fell back.

"I will not hear any more disrespect about Hisashi or Yoshiko. Nor will anyone kill Tsubaki. She is to be captured alive." Kazuma's voice boomed through the room with authority and left no room for argument before Ryoma and him escorted the two Guardian calmly out.

"You know as well as I that they will not let this go. And they will find ways to kill her…" Ryoma voiced both of their worries.

"Yes old friend. I know." Kazuma sighed, looking warily ahead as they walked down the hall.

Tsubaki stood outside of Sesshomaru's house, staring at the cloudy sky. She could see a storm coming from the east, she could feel that something bad was going to happen soon. _**"It's time to move, child."**_ Ten no Ikari echoed rather grumpily. A sigh slipped passed her lips before she gasped when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. Tsubaki was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even sense Sesshomaru approaching.

"Bloody hell! Don't do that!" She glared up at him playfully, "Thanks again for everything. I better get going. I hope you'll keep an eye on Kagome for me while I'm gone." She smiled sadly. "I'll miss you and the others."

 ** _"Stop her. Or I will."_** His beast growled, growing tired of Sesshomaru's denial.

"Well… See ya!" She quickly wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's waist to hide the tears that were forming in her eyes, not that it matter since the yokai could smell her unshed tears. Tsubaki 'knew' he didn't like her touching him so she pulled away just as quickly before taking a few steps back then turning around to walk away.

 ** _"_** ** _Now pup!"_** His beast barked.

Sesshomaru clenched his jaw, staring at her back as she got farther and farther from him. The aching in his chest, angered him. How could one night with that woman bring him down so far? His beast almost laughed at this, Tsubaki has been there for more than a week and he was the one fighting instinct. His beast knew she would be their mate that day at the cafe, just didn't tell Sesshomaru because he wanted the fool to come to the conclusion himself. Before Sesshomaru could think of a plan, he just flashed in front of the tiny woman, making her gasp again while looking up at him with confusion.

"Did you really think I'd let you leave?" Sesshomaru's deep voice seemed to purr around her while he eyes looked at her like a predator that just caught it's prey then a smirk appeared on his face as his tongue moved over his sharp canine teeth. If she was his future mate, he might as well have some fun.


	7. 7 Live or Run

Hey everyone! I know I know I'm sorry. I wanted to work on this and get it up sooner but we've been in the mountains pretty much everyday so far so I wasn't able to get anything done.

Heads up, I know towards the end it might seem to be a little off. But I promise it will make sense. Haven't decided if I'm gonna do it in the next chapter or not.

I also realize I didn't really have Sesshomaru react much towards the end either. THAT will be in the next chapter.

Happy birthday Lunarose jodes! 3

Enjoy everyone! 3

* * *

 **Live Or Run**

Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and another man that Tsubaki didn't know but could see that he was a yokai like Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Inuyasha had called Sesshomaru saying to meet them at Tamashī amusement park. She felt completely awkward standing beside Sesshomaru after what he did. Was she reading too much into it? Was it some kind of yokai thing?

"Wait! Wh-What do you me-mean you can't let me leave? You don't control me! I can go wherever I want!" Her voice was a little shaky as she slowly back up. What was going on? She thought Sesshomaru wanted her to leave.

"Why would I let a delicious creature like you leave now that you know I am a yokai?" He questioned teasingly as he slowly stalked towards her.

Tsubaki's eyes widened not just at his words but the way he was looking at her. "De-delicious?!" Again, her words came out shaky as she continued to back away from the yokai which made him smirk more. Was he going to kill her? Did he save her from the Guardians just to kill her himself for knowing he's a yokai? Was he just pretending to tolerate her? Did this mean that his beast was just messing with her as well?

"I told you. First chance he gets. Release me now!" Ten no Ikari's echoed voice boomed through her. There was that burning feeling in her chest again minus the glowing mark.

"Sessh-Sesshomaru. I have to leave." She stopped backing up, trying to keep Ten no Ikari locked away. Tsubaki didn't know how she felt about Sesshomaru but she didn't hate him and she didn't wish to fight him. No, she would rather be with him. Wait, be with him? No, there was no way she could be with him even if that was what she wanted. Ten no Ikari still saw him as a threat. Plus, there was no way such a powerful yokai like him would want to be with her.

Sesshomaru flashed the rest of the way to her, placing his deadly clawed hand on her cheek. "I do not like to repeat myself but I will say it one more time. I will not let you leave." His golden eyes seem more intense as he stared into hers when he leaned down.

Tsubaki didn't know how to handle him being so close to her and touching her. "I…" Before she could continue, he licked her forehead. Her cheeks reddened as her eyes widened at this, all she could do was stare at his face. What the bloody hell was going on? At first, she thought he was mad at her for practically cuddling up to him in her sleep and wanted her to leave. Then thought he was going kill her for trying to leaving, knowing that he's a yokai. Which didn't make much sense to her because she knew anyone that was a yokai even if they were wearing something with a glamour enchantment. Now, she doesn't know what to think after he just licked her forehead. Staring at each other, the sound of Sesshomaru's cell phone ringing had broken the awkward silence for Tsubaki. To which, Sesshomaru reluctantly straightened himself before answering without looking away from Tsubaki's face.

"This better be important." His voice dripped with silent promise to end his half-brother's life. He hated to admit it but teasing his future mate was rather entertaining.

"Keh just shut up, asshole. Kagome wanted me to call you because Tsubaki wasn't answering the house phone. Do you know where she's at?" Sesshomaru could hear the miko in the background talking to Inuyasha, "Please tell me she's with Sesshomaru. She wouldn't just leave without telling me" Oh how the miko was so wrong. If it weren't for Sesshomaru, Tsubaki would've been long gone and Kagome wouldn't have known till it was too late.

"She's here with me. Is that all?" He smelled Tsubaki's confusion at his words.

Kagome's shriek of happiness almost made Sesshomaru hang up, how could the miko be so loud after how drunk she was last night was beyond him. "Thank the gods! I was so worried! We've been trying to find her all morning! Kouga and Ayame invited us to go to Tamashī."

Sesshomaru inwardly smirked at the idea, it was the perfect way to keep the woman from leaving. He placed the phone to Tsubaki's ear. "Here. To avoid further damage to my ears."

"Hello?" Tsubaki looked at Sesshomaru in confusion.

"Tsubaki! We really need to get you a phone! Anyways, a friend of mine got all of us free passes to go to Tamashī." Kagome said in almost one breath.

Tsubaki now understood why Sesshomaru handed her the phone, Kagome was so excited. Too excited for Tsubaki to handle after the awkwardness she just experienced with the yokai in front of her. "Oh ahhh.. that sounds like fun. I just have a few things to take care of first." She really didn't feel comfortable with going near Kagome now that the Guardians found her but she didn't how to decline without her finding out she was leaving. Which was even harder to do with the golden eyed yokai, that was trying to keep her from leaving, staring straight at her.

"Awesome! See you there!" Then the line went dead so she handed it back to him.

"Sesshomaru… I can't go. If the Guardians find out about Kagome… I don't know what to do…" Tsubaki was starting to feel the stress of everything that happened last night, pressing the palms of her hands against her temples.

Feeling her stress made Sesshomaru upset, he wanted to storm the Daimyo manor and slaughter everyone of them for what they've put her through but he knew that Tsubaki wouldn't be to happy with him. "Come. It's too public for them to do anything. You will be able to sense them and if they do decide to attack just tell me and I'll have Inuyasha get her out of there." He tried to comfort her the best he could, placing his hand on her cheek. "I'll be there with you. They won't take you from me." Tsubaki thought she was hearing things but then he wrapped his other arm around her waist. She swore he was trying to make her mind explode. His attitude kept doing a three-sixty.

Tsubaki was brought back to the group's discussion when the other yokai had grabbed her hand, "Hey beautiful. Wanna be my girl?" He said, smiling at her. She could feel Sesshomaru's anger in waves behind her though she didn't know what could have upset. Until a Kagome punched the new yokai in the arm, "Ayame wouldn't like you flirting with another woman. I don't want you dragging my friend into the middle of another one of your fights. I mean it Kouga." She glared at him until he let go of Tsubaki's smiled apologetically to her. "Ignore him. He's already mat-...married." Even though Kagome corrected herself, Tsubaki looked up at Sesshomaru when she walked away from the two. "She knows about… you know, what all of you are?" She whispered so softly that even he wouldn't have heard her if he wasn't paying attention. "Hn. The other two know as well." He answered, referring to Sango and Miroku. So he really wasn't going to kill her for knowing? Then why wasn't she allowed to leave?

When the female yokai that Tsubaki assumed was Ayame showed up with their pass cards, they finally went into the amusement park. Stopping at the giant water fountain just inside the gates, "Alright! Lets pair off and meet back here after…three hours then we'll go eat." Wait, did she just say pair off? Tsubaki thought they would be doing this as a group. Before she knew it, she was left standing there alone with Sesshomaru. She glanced up at him slowly, he didn't look like he'd enjoy being in a place like this. Sesshomaru placed his hand on her lower back, "What would you like to get on first?" Was she still asleep?

"You want us to go kill her? But I thought Kazuma ordered that we bring her back alive?" One of the Guardians asked, looking at Hibari suspiciously.

Hibari glared at the young Guardian but before he could speak, Kai stepped forth, "It will be done, sir." He wanted to get his revenge for what that girl has done. Chasing her for almost three years and finally having her within his reach, only to have her get away because of a yokai. It was beginning to damage his reputation. And his sanity.

"Very good. You see to it that your mission is a success this time. No more failures will be tolerated." Hibari stared at Kai and the other nine Guardians that he was secretly sending out. He knew that his dear nephew, Kazuma was becoming far too focused on researching about Ten no Ikari and it's legends.

"We will not fail you again." Kai vowed, Hibari nodded then walking away.

Tsubaki couldn't believe how much fun she was having and with a yokai. "That was so incredible!" She smiled brightly up at him, her hand on his arm as they walked away from another roller coaster ride. "Thank you for insisting I come! I've been running for so long… I guess I've forgotten how to slow down and have fun." She glanced around at the crowds, children smiling and laughing with their parents. Couples walking by them, holding hands and hands. All of them, living normal lives. Even if their lives had a few bumpy moment, they were all still together and happy. Not running. Not alone. Kazuma never took her to amusement parks but she was still happy and not alone. Every time she would stop in a new town for a little while, she never reached out to make friends. Why would she? She'd have to pick up and leave all over again before she'd have time to truly have friends. Sure she had friends in school but when she graduated, none of them kept in contact with her. Expect for Kagome. She still got her e-mails, just didn't write her back.

Tsubaki didn't want to lie to Kagome so she just didn't write back.

"Then stop running. Stay. You're safe here." Tsubaki looked up at him, suddenly her hand lifted to cup his cheek and stroked his two stripes with her thumb. "You make it sound so easy." A chime echoed through the whole park, it was almost time to meet back up with the others. "If I don't leave now… It will only get harder and more dangerous…"

"Tsubaki. By orders of Daimyo, you are to come with us." A man that she never saw before stood close enough to the two as to not draw too much attention.

Sesshomaru suppressed a growl as he stood between her and the man. "Life is not about waiting for the storm to pass…." Tsubaki said calmly to the man as she came from behind Sesshomaru.

"What the hell are you blabbing on about?" Was all Tsubaki needed to hear but before she could do what was necessary, Kagome and the other were walking over.

"I'm sorry but I will not be going anywhere with you. Leave." Tsubaki said quietly, glaring at the man.

"Tsubaki. Sesshomaru. What are you guys doing, we're hungry… Who was that?" Kagome said looking at the man that scoffed before walking away.

"He mistaken me for someone else. Come on let's go eat! I'm starving!" She smiled at the group. When Kagome, Sango, and Miroku started walking, Inuyasha, Kouga, and Ayame stayed with Sesshomaru and Tsubaki. "What's goin' on? Who was that guy really?" Inuyasha questioned with his arms crossed.

Tsubaki glared up at Sesshomaru, she didn't expect them to know anything was up. "If she wishes to tell you." He said to reassure her.

"It's nothing important. I'm handling it." Was all she said but the didn't move from in front of her.

"If that's so then why can I smell more of those guys waiting outside of the park?" Kouga questioned further, knowing Ayame and Inuyasha could smell them as well.

Sighing heavily, Tsubaki glanced around at them. "They are waiting for me to decide if I'm going back with them or running…"

"You ain't running and you ain't going with them." Inuyasha stated. Why did they assume this was easy? No her situation was much more complicated than that. But she can't say anything. No in public where those people could over hear her.

"Look, I will be going to speak with them. There is something I must confirm but for now I would like to go back to having fun." Ending the conversation by walking away from them.

She didn't understand why she didn't just run when she had the chance. It just got more complicated now that three more yokai knew something was going on. Tsubaki just knew they were going to start trying to get information from her like Sesshomaru did. She loved being with all of them but that man, who ever he was, showing up; that was her constant reminder that she can't have this. Not until she settles this once and for all.

* * *

Woooooah! Sessh finally accepting his feeling for Tsu?

Ohhh an amusement park! Anyone notice I called it the Soul amusement park? xD

Awww Tsu is opening up to Sessh! And sessh told her to stay. In a much more intimate way! Go Sessh go!

Woah~ Who's that? How did Tsu know to test him on if he was really sent by Kazuma? Could she know how things are going back at Daimyo manor?

Woot now Sessh has three more people to help him keep Tsu from leaving! Right? Or will she still find a way to run?

Awww getting just keep getting more complicated for poor Tsu. Wonder if Ten no Ikari will come out to 'play' and make things 10x more complicated. D:

Probably, who knows, it is trying to find ways to break Tsu.

Till next time guys~ I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Even if it just the part with Sessh teasing Tsu. Hahaha

Love you guys! 333 (I'll try my hardest to get this one up sooner xD)


	8. 8 Stronger

Hey darlings!

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed typing it. It was a pain a first because I didn't know how I wanted to go about it. And it was/still a pain on that last part! You'll see what I mean when you get to the end.

Thank you guys so much for the support! Following and reviewing really really helps me. Not just with the story you guys.

I've been having a really hard time lately with being so far from my friends and family. (I haven't gotten to see them in 3 years!) Writing has been helping a little and seeing the reviews just makes me so happy! No this isn't my way to get you guys to review or anything. I just want you guys to know how much all of you mean to me even though we don't know each other. 3

Enjoy you guys! Much love to all of you! 3333

* * *

 **Stronger**

Sesshomaru still couldn't believe that he was at an amusement park but it was keeping his future mate from running. Giving him a little extra time to try to figure out how to go about courting her, getting her to fall for him without chasing her off. Though she was opening up to him a little, telling him stories about the places she's been. He was slightly surprised to learn that she had lived in an abandoned cabin in a forest, for a few weeks. He knew she wasn't ready for him to drop something like that on her plate, with everything she was going through. With his experience with possessed weapons, for Ten no Ikari to just be thrown into her life without proper training. To be mentally and physically prepared to take on such a powerful sword while running from the very people that should've been helping her, to be strong enough to win the fight against Ten no Ikari. He was quite impressed now that he fully thought about it. In every way so far, she was his perfect match. Being able to win against a sword like Ten no Ikari, holds more beauty than any female yokai, putting others before herself though he wished she would put her safety first when it came to the Guardians trying to kill her. Warmth spread through him when he looked down to see her carefree smile and heard laughter echo around him while on another roller coaster.

""That was so incredible!" She smiled brightly up at him, he felt her place her hand on his arm as they walked away from another roller coaster ride. "Thank you for insisting I come! I've been running for so long… I guess I've forgotten how to slow down and have fun." He watched her glance around at the crowds, children smiling and laughing with their parents. Couples walking by them, holding hands and hands. Would she accept him doing things like with her? He wondered if she wanted a family her own with him. He was always so confident about everything but he was starting to see that when it came to her, he felt unsure. He wasn't a patient creature unless it came to war tactics. He wondered if he should go about trying to capture her heart using war tactics, just modifying them to his advantage.

"Then stop running. Stay. You're safe here." With him. He wished he had said then Tsubaki looked up at him, suddenly her hand lifted to cup his cheek and stroked his two stripes with her thumb. He knew she didn't realize what that did to him but every time she did, he wanted to take her into his arms and never let go. "You make it sound so easy ." She whispered but he heard it clearly, it made his chest tighten. He's suppose to make sure his future mate was happy and never want for anything. How was he suppose to do these things with everything that's going on? A chime echoed through the whole park, it was almost time to meet back up with the others. "If I don't leave now… It will only get harder and more dangerous…" Inuyasha may be an idiot but he'd be able to protect the miko. The slayer and monk could also hold their own surprisingly well for ningens. Kouga and Ayame might be weaker than him but they were both very capable of handling themselves. Before he could finally tell her to stay there with him and that he could protect her, he felt a man approaching them.

"Tsubaki. By orders of Daimyo, you are to come with us." A man that she never saw before stood close enough to the two as to not draw too much attention.

Sesshomaru suppressed a growl as he stood between her and the man. He wanted to kill the man for ruining his moment. Suddenly, he became confused she stepped in front of him to say, "Life is not about waiting for the storm to pass…."

"What the hell are you blabbing on about?" The man replied to her odd phrase. Then he sensed Kagome and the others approaching.

"I'm sorry but I will not be going anywhere with you. Leave." Tsubaki said quietly, glaring at the man.

"Tsubaki. Sesshomaru. What are you guys doing, we're hungry… Who was that?" Kagome said looking at the man that scoffed before walking away.

"He mistaken me for someone else. Come on let's go eat! I'm starving!" She smiled at them.. When Kagome, Sango, and Miroku started walking, Inuyasha, Koga, and Ayame stayed with them. "What's goin' on? Who was that guy really?" Inuyasha questioned with his arms crossed. Sesshomaru was a little impressed that his idiotic half-brother could see that something was going on since Tsubaki concealed herself aura.

Tsubaki glanced up at him as if asking for his help, which sent pride through him. She was starting to trust him. Believe in his judgement. "If she wishes to tell you." He said trying to reassure her that she didn't have to tell them anything until she was ready.

"It's nothing important. I'm handling it." Was all she said but they didn't move from in front of her.

"If that's so then why can I smell more of those guys waiting outside of the park?" Koga questioned further, knowing Ayame and Inuyasha could smell them as well.

Sighing heavily, Tsubaki glanced around at them. "They are waiting for me to decide if I'm going back with them or running…"

"You ain't running and you ain't going with them." Inuyasha stated. Why was it so easy for his half-brother to say something so confidently to her? Was it because Sesshomaru didn't want to force her to do something that she feared? He could tell that staying with people she cared about scared her even without being able to sense her. He respected that she didn't want to drag us into her problem but he refused to let her fight this alone. Ten no Ikari could take over at any time if it felt Tsubaki was truly in danger. She would need him to help her, even if she didn't know it, take back control if that ever happened.

"Look, I will be going to speak with them. There is something I must confirm but for now I would like to go back to having fun." Ending the conversation by walking away from them. His golden eyes stared at her back as she walked away to join the ningens.

"You're not just gonna let her walk into danger alone, right? She doesn't even know you're trying to court her." Inuyasha spoke as he stood beside him. Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly as she looked at him. "What? I'm not stupid like you think. Your scent is all over her. You even marked her as your pack." No, he would not lose his future mate before he truly figured out his feelings. Before he even got to really know her. Before he even got to capture her heart. He would not lose her before he even had her.

"We will watch from the shadows. I want you to inform the slayer and monk to keep a watchful eye on your miko. Tsubaki fears that if they find out that she is here, they will use the miko against her." Sesshomaru said, his eyes never leaving Tsubaki's form. Pleased that they accepted without arguing or further.

The rest of their time at the Tamashī amusement park went smoothly, Tsubaki was able to go back to having the most amazing day. Gods she didn't want it to end. She didn't want leave all of this behind. She finally felt normal again and not like a criminal for something she didn't even do, just some stupid prophecy that probably wasn't even true. She may not have a hundred percent control of Ten no Ikari but she hasn't killed, not even when she first obtained Ten no Ikari. She found out that she wounded a lot of people within the Daimyo manor but she didn't kill. Nor has the world turned to chaos like it did when Naraku reeked havoc across all of Japan. Why couldn't the elders see that she wasn't a threat?

"Ahhh that was so much fun! I really needed that!" Kagome said with excitement as she stretched her arms above her head. Everyone, except Sesshomaru voiced their agreement.

"Yeah, we should do it again soon." Sango laughed before everyone went their separate ways.. Tsubaki silently agreed with her, she really wanted to do something with the group soon. Hopefully by then all of this will be over before then. She looked up at Sesshomaru, who was walking beside her to his car. "Did you have fun as well?" She smiled.

"Hn, surprisingly." He answered, making her laugh.

"Oh come on. You didn't really think it was going to be that awful, did you?" She playfully nudged him with her elbow which made him raise an eyebrow then smirking.

"The half-breed and wolves joined us. I expected Inuyasha and Koga to fight and get us kicked out." He said as they stopped beside his car. Laughter sang into his ears as she patted his chest.

"I'm glad they didn't do that." She smiled up at him, moving her hand from his chest to his hand. "I gotta go to them…" Sesshomaru stopped from continuing by wrapping an arm around his waist and a hand on the back of her head to pull her close to him. He was trying to reassure himself that she would be fine and that if something did go wrong, he'd be there.

"Go." He said softly, gently pressing his lips to her temple.

Tsubaki couldn't believe what was happening, was a powerful yokai really holding her and did he just kiss her temple? What was happening? Didn't powerful yokai like him, dislike ningens? "Thank you…"

"This is foolish. I will not let them lock us away again nor will I let them kill you." Ten no Ikari echoed through her. Deep down she knew it wasn't a good idea since she was still fighting with Ten no Ikari every now and then.

Only three Guardians stood in front of her, none of them she recognized except the one that stopped her in the amusement park so they were either new or they were given the uniforms to disguise themselves. Was this all they sent? That can't be right. She kept her eyes on them as she tried to sense for others.  
"Tsubaki. Glad to see you decided to stop running." One to her right spoke first, making Ten no Ikari pulse within her.

"I have stopped running but I will not be returning with you. How am I supposed to know it will be safe for me?" Tsubaki glared at them, unaware that Sesshomaru and the others were listening not far from where they stood.

"Safe for you? You returning to Daimyo manor is to keep everyone safe from you. Kazuma and the elders want you brought back alive." Tsubaki observed the one to her left as he spoke, she could tell he was lying. He almost looked scared though he was glaring at her. Scared of her? No, she hasn't even done anything for him to fear her like that. Were they being watched? That would make sense since there was no way they only sent three men. Not after Sesshomaru killed two and wounded the Guardians leader.

"How is the Daimyo going to protect everyone from me when they are betraying each other?" Tsubaki yelled in frustration. She knew Kazuma didn't send the Guardian once again so who sent them? Yujiro? No, he might hate her but he fears his older brother, Kazuma. Ogi? That was almost laughable, he was one of the oldest Elders and believed in all the rules like doing as the head of Elders ordered. That left Hibari. He despised her since before she was born though she didn't quite know why.

"Release me, child!" The mark started to burn again but why? Even if there were others watching, they haven't made a move to attack yet. Then pain shot through her from the back of her thigh, blood dripped down her leg.

"We will protect everyone from you but ridding the world of you." A deep voice came from behind her. Before she could even try to stop Ten no Ikari, it was too late. Her eyes started glow along with the mark on her chest. She put her hand over the mark as Ten no Ikari released itself from her chest. Her fingers wrapped around the hilt of the sword then pointed it at the men that now surrounded her. Kai. Hibari's lap dog.

"Ten no Ikari is in control. Still don't believe you're not a threat to the world, Tsubaki?" Kai spat as him and the other got into fighting stance.

"I would not be talking, Kai. For you and whoever ordered you to kill Tsubaki when you know nothing. I will spill your blood and it will be as dark as your heart." Ten no Ikari spoke through Tsubaki.

Sesshomaru knew this would happen but what was the best course of action. As much as he would like to see the ningen, Kai, bleed out. He knew Tsubaki would never forgive herself for losing control against Ten no Ikari and proving to the Elder that she is a threat. He looked back to Inuyasha, Koga, and Ayame when he sensed their shock and confusion. "She possess Ten no Ikari… How… How is that possible?" Ayame whispered, he was slightly angered by the fear in her voice but pushed it back.

"We will discuss it later. First, we must drive those men off and help Tsubaki regain control." Sesshomaru said calmly before they silently moved towards the small clearing. What they saw was a little shocking. Tsubaki's wavy hair now reached the ground, her green and blue eyes were glowing, and the glowing mark on her chest shined through her shirt along with the markings that peeked out passed her clothes. She almost looked like a female yokai. She moved with grace as she wounded all but one as they went at her at once. That was a good sign to him, Tsubaki was still fighting. There was still time to help her regain control.

"Foolish. Your legends says we will lead the world into destruction and you send weaklings." Ten no Ikari's echoed voice combined with Tsubaki's, feeling quite insulted. She raised the sword to strike down Kai but Inuyasha took the hit, her eyes widened slightly.

"Don't do this Tsu'. You're better than these bastards." He winced, placing his hand over his chest while Koga and Ayame move to the wounded men.

"Yokai… You all are an abomination." Her voice dripped with disgust, green and blue glowing eyes glared at them. She moved to attack Koga and Ayame only to have her wrist grabbed by Sesshomaru, keeping her from swinging her sword down onto the yokai.

"Get those men far from here." He ordered calmly, which they followed. A wounded Inuyasha had to knock Kai out when he tried to fight back and screamed at Tsubaki that 'this wasn't over'.

Sesshomaru let go of her when tossed the sword to her free hand to attack him. "Tsubaki clear your mind. You are stronger than Ten no Ikari." He said flashing behind her when she brought the sword down.

"You're right, yokai. She is stronger than most but not stronger than I." A smirk appeared on her face before she swung her leg back, kicking dirt back into his face as she turned on her heel to bring her sword around getting his arm. "She may be blind to what you've been doing, yokai. I've been around since before even your sire was born. Mark her as pack. You think she is your mate. Like she would go for a yokai." She chuckled as she swung again, getting hit side.

Sesshomaru squinted his eyes, trying to focus his eyes as he tried to ignore the anger his beast felt when Ten no Ikari said Tsubaki wouldn't go for a yokai. Tsubaki told him how the Elder's made children believe that yokai were all evil when she said she was surprised that he and the others didn't seem anything like the Elders had described to her as a child. Sesshomaru will not let Ten no Ikari taunt him into attacking, no matter how many wounds he got in the process. Flashing behind her, he wrapped his arms around her, pinning her arms by her side. "Tsubaki. I'm here. Focus. Calm your mind. You are strong. Come back to me." He whispered into her ear as she struggled to get out of his grip.

Darkness all around her. It was almost like the first time when Ten no Ikari took control.

"You are a threat."

"An abomination to this world."

"You should have never been born"

"Why would we help you? You despise yokai."

"Yokai aren't the monsters, you are."

Different voices came from the darkness. Why didn't she just let the Daimyo take her? Who was she kidding, she couldn't control Ten no Ikari. Just because it didn't mark the others before her, it didn't mean she could possibly prevent the so called prophecy from coming true. Sure, she was able to last three years without losing control but that could've been because she was too busy running instead of confronting the Guardians. For all she knew, if she had stopped running long ago, she could've lost control. Was it really her destiny to destroy the world? To not have happiness?

"Don't do this Tsu'. You're better than these bastards." She heard Inuyasha's voice echo from the darkness. What was he doing there? Ten no Ikari will kill him.

"No… No! Don't!" She cried out into the darkness as she tried to run towards his voice.

"Yokai… You all are an abomination." She heard what sounded like her voice and Ten no Ikari's combined, dripping with disgust.

"No their not! There are good ones! Ten no Ikari! Stop this!" She yelled again, pushing herself to run faster.

"Get those men far from here." Sesshomaru's voice made her stop running. Why was he there? Why did he bring the others? "Tsubaki clear your mind. You are stronger than Ten no Ikari." She heard his voice again.

"No… You're wrong. Get out of there." She said as she placed her hands to her forehead. She was scared. Scared of hurting people she cared about. Scared of hurting Sesshomaru. She didn't want to lose him.

"You're right, yokai. She is stronger than most but not stronger than I." Tsubaki agreed with it. How could she win against a sword like Ten no Ikari? She was just an ningen. Technically, she should've gone crazy and started killing people like the others.

"She may be blind to what you've been doing, yokai. I've been around since before even your sire was born. Mark her as pack. You think she is your mate. Like she would go for a yokai." This made Tsubaki's head shoot up, did she hear that right? Sesshomaru marked 'her' as pack? Mate? What was going on? Why would Ten no Ikari be saying these things? There was no way such a powerful, drop dead sexy yokai like Sesshomaru would want her. He would be going after female yokai that were gorgeous, powerful enough to stand by him, saw and accepted Sesshomaru the way he was.

Suddenly, the cold loneliness from the darkness turned to warmth, affection, secure. "Tsubaki. I'm here. Focus. Calm your mind. You are strong. Come back to me." Sesshomaru's voice sounded calm but she could just feel the plead behind it. Did he really want to be with her the way Ten no Ikari accused of him? How did she feel about that? She wanted to know. Need to know. She needed to regain control.

Sesshomaru loosened his grip around her when she stopped struggling. The markings slowly faded back to the mark on her chest then the glowing stopped. Her eyes didn't stop glowing until, "Sesshomaru." escaped her lips. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she went limp against him.

"You're safe, -" He whispered to her as he lifted her bridal style.

* * *

P.S. the - is because I couldn't think of what to have him call her. I couldn't remember what fanfiction I saw it in. Someone had put Inu language into their story. And I really liked that but I couldn't remember who wrote it to ask them if I could use it. So if anyone knows can you please tell me!? :c Or give me your idea of what to have him call her. I was thinking the Japanese word for my dearest but I saw that it's mostly wives that say it to their husbands. I've spent almost 2 hours trying to figure this out so I guess that's why I can't think of anything cause I'm over thinking it... Idk please help T-T

Woot! Sessh is finally giving in! What this? Tsu has opened up to him?

What!? Sessh let Tsu go see members of the Guardians in the forest? Oh no that was a dangerous decision!

Ten no Ikari took control! Waaaahhh! Sessh do something before Tsu really loses control and Ten no Ikari kills everyone!

Awwww yay! Inuyasha stopped her from killing Kai. (Sadly but good for Tsu)

Ten no Ikari trapped Tsu in darkness, filling her with doubt so it could stay in control! That's rude!

What's this Ten no Ikari revealed Sessh's feelings about Tsu? Why? Wouldn't that have helped her regain control?

Sessh told her to return to him!? Tsu wants to find out if he truly wants her to be his mate? And she thinks she might feel the same way? Woah!

Hope you guys enjoyed! Review! Follow!

3


	9. 9 Change is coming

Wow guys! I feel like it's been weeks since I've updated!

My little minion and I are both super sick! Sneezing and coughing like crazy! Ugh!

So I've only been working on this chapter here and there. Finally just finished it! Yay! Let me know what you guys think~

Hope to get better soon as the next chapter is more eventful.

Well here's chapter 9! Sorry the wait and hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Change is coming**

"Is she suppose to be sleeping so long? Shouldn't we try to wake her up or have someone come look at her? I mean… If she doesn't wake up soon then there's no way we'll be able to hide this from Kagome." Ayame said softly, her eyes looking from Tsubaki's unconscious form, that laid on the bed in the guest room, to the others before stopping on Sesshomaru. "Maybe we should just tell…"

"No." Sesshomaru glared at her. How dare she imply that his future mate was weak. That something was seriously wrong. It had only been a few hours since she passed out in his arms. She's been focusing her energy on running, training, concealing her presences, and fighting to suppress Ten no Ikari without proper help. Ten no Ikari taking control probably drained what energy she had left, he's surprised she didn't pass out from exhaustion sooner.

 ** _"I told you she is our mate."_** His beast purred with satisfaction, causing Sesshomaru to keep himself from rolling his eyes.

"Ayame has a point. What if she continues to sleep longer? Kagome has been so excited to take Tsubaki to a new place everyday since she arrived." Inuyasha added as he leaned against a wall with his arms crossed.

"The miko has been trying her hardest to get Tsubaki and I together. Just tell her that I'm courting her and will taking her out." Sesshomaru moved to sit in a chair that he placed beside her bed.

"Keh. Whatever. Come on guys it's late. Let's get out of here so ice prick over there can think." Inuyasha pushed himself from the wall when Kouga and Ayame walked out of the room. "Keep me update." Was his last words as he stared at his half brother for a moment before leaving the room as well without waiting for a reply.

Finally alone with his unconscious beauty, he placed his right hand on her left hand that rested by her side as he rested his forehead against his fist. "Wake up."

3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3

 _ **"You can't fight me off forever, girl."**_ Ten no Ikari flowed in front of her, a transparent woman appearing around the sword. She was so beautiful yet Tsubaki noticed something off about her. As if she was possessed.

"I have to try. If I can't win… then the Elder's were right and I must be killed." The woman glared at Tsubaki, "I do not wish for my life to end just because I couldn't control you."

 ** _"It is our destiny to rid the world of darkness."_**

This time it was Tsubaki's turn to glare at the woman. "Destiny to rid the world of darkness? By creating more darkness? Then no one would be left. Just because we are one. Doesn't mean that, that is my destiny. I will beat you. We will protect this world my way."

 _ **"You will never win. You are weak. Clouded by ningen emotions."**_ A smug looking smirk appeared on the woman's face but Tsubaki saw a hint of sadness. Why?

Everything around her spun, colors blurred and changed. What was happening now? Then everything stopped, this looked familiar. White fluff quietly crunched under her feet and covered the top of the trees around her. It was almost blinding with the way the sun hit the snow, taking her eyes a moment to adjust from the dark street scene she was in with Ten no Ikari.

"My… How you've grown. She's not a delicate little flower anymore, huh dear?" A woman's voice came from behind her. Why did she sound so familiar?

"No. Our little girl has grown into strong beautiful independent woman. Tsubaki." A man's voice came next. Her chest tightened, tears instantly flowed down her cheeks as she turned to face the two behind her.

"M-Mom? Da-Dad?" Her voice was shaky and full of doubt even when they nodded. How were her parents there? Was she dead? Was this a trick from Ten no Ikari? "But… But how?" Her eyebrows pushed together.

"Oh hush. We don't have time for that." Her mother giggled before taking Tsubaki into her arms, her father putting a hand on her head as he spoke, "You're mom is right kiddo. Ten no Ikari will break the barrier soon."

Tsubaki pulled back from her mother so she could see both of their faced better. Even though they were their for a reason, she still wanted to memorize what they look like. She didn't want to forget what they looked like ever again. "Alright… Then why are you here?"

"As soon as we're done talking, you need to wake up. Don't let Ten no Ikari back in. Your friend will know how to help you. Not that I like that idea…" Her father moved his hand from her head to her shoulder as he spoke. "For you. Ten no Ikari is right sweetie. Without your other half and help. You will lose." Her mother cupped Tsubaki's face in her hands. Other half? What was that suppose to mean? Did she mean-? No she can't be talking about Sesshomaru.

Thunder crackled loudly from the bright sky, large cracks appearing across the clear blue sky. She could sense Ten no Ikari's energy leaking through from the cracks. Tsubaki looked from the sky back to her parents. They looks so calm, happy, proud even as they smiled down at her. "It's time sweetie."

"What? No. I still have so much I want to ask both of you." Her vision blurred slightly from the water forming in her eyes.

"We know sweetie. Just know that your father and I are both so proud of the woman you've become. Things are going to get a little hard very soon. Just don't forget who's on your side. Now it's time for you to wake up." Her parents kissed her forehead as another boom echoed around them then everything faded away.

3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3

Happiness and sadness then shock flowed into his nostrils. The sound of Tsubaki practically gasping for air made Sesshomaru's eyes shoot open, ignoring the bright rays of sunlight that now flooded the room. She was sitting up, her chest was rising and falling fast, her eyes were wide. He could smell salt from her unshed tears. Finally, her eyes landed on him, "Se-Sessh-Sesshomaru… I got to see them.." The tears began to flow from her eyes as she quickly moved her body to the edge to throw her arms around his neck. . "My parents…I got to see my parents."

He sat in the chair, frozen when she threw her arms around his neck. He had no idea what to do or say as she cried into his shoulder but hearing her cry made him wrap his arms around her tiny form, moving her to his lap. Waiting patiently for her to finish crying. She said she saw her parents while she was unconscious. He wondered what they talked about, he remembered her saying that they died when she was very little. He also wondered if something else happened, under all the emotions she was feeling, he could smell fear and he could feel her small hands clenching the collar of his shirt. After a couple of minutes, she finally started to calm down as he ran his fingers through her hair when she loosened her grip. "What happened?" His voice was soft, gently pulling her arms from his neck so he could see her face then wiped the tears from her face.

She stared at him for a moment after he wiped her face. He could hear her heart beating slightly faster. "It was weird… first I was talking to Ten no Ikari then everything around me spun till I was standing in a snow covered forest that I think my parents took me to a lot when I was little…"

"What did you and Ten no Ikari speak about?" He questioned, wondering if Ten no Ikari was trying to keep Tsubaki from waking up until it could gain full control.

"Nothing it hasn't said before. That I won't be able to fight it much longer and that I won't win." She paused for a moment, placing a hand over her chest where the mark was. "That's actually what my parents talked about. Saying that Ten no Ikari was right unless I have my other half and help. They said you would know how to help me." She said softly, looking up at him with hope filled eyes. "I don't want to lose. Please… You will help me?" Tsubaki left out the part that she would hand herself over to Daimyo if she truly didn't think she could keep Ten no Ikari under control. No one needed to know that because she knew they would try to stop her.

Sesshomaru thought about what her parents told her, wondering what they meant about other half. He understood the part about her needing help but he would need to research on that 'other half' part. "Hn. This shall be your room. You may decorate it as you please." As soon as he finished, he was once again within Tsubaki's grasp.

"Thank you so much!" She said happily as she wrapped her arms around his neck, giggling.

3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3

"You what?!" Hibari yelled, furious that Kai and his team failed to put an end to Tsubaki's life. Why was it so hard? Guardian's have killed to protect Daimyo for hundreds of years. Why could they not kill one little girl that was a threat to the world?

"Ten no Ikari took control. Wounded everyone expect for me. When she was about to kill me, yokai showed up. Three males and one female. Next thing we know, we were about a mile outside of Daimyo gates." One of the Guardian's informed him.

"Enough! Looks like if I want the job done right, I'm gonna have to hire someone that can go up against yokai." Hibari said as he stomped away. At this rate, he will surely be found out and Tsubaki will get to return to the manor. No, he couldn't let that happen. He worked to hard to get this far in plan, to be head of the Elder's, for it to be ruined by some stupid girl. Since the Guardians have proven that they couldn't handle such a simple task, he must now seek help from a yokai to rid him of the girl. Then once it was over, he would need to have that yokai killed to hide his tracks. That girl was becoming more trouble than she was worth, he rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration.

3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3

"Wait! What are you doing?" Wincing when she tried to move away from him, he kept her from moving away with just one hand on her ankle.

"Making sure your wound doesn't get infected." He replied as his golden eyes stared up at her, his lips were so close to her bare thigh that was bleeding again her movements when she regained consciousness.

"Why can't we just use peroxide? You don't have to use your saliva to heal all my wounds…" Her face was bright red at the thought of him licking certain wounds she got in the past. She remembered one gash she got when she was running through a pretty shady alley to get away from a man that she now knew had been working for Hibari, it had been on her left breast. It didn't help that she also remembered what Ten no Ikari said to Sesshomaru, about wanting her to be his mate. Her face reddened ten fold which made Sesshomaru raise an eyebrow at her. She laughed nervously, "Can we please just use peroxide this time?"

Sesshomaru could smell a spite of emotions coming from Tsubaki that intrigued him but he didn't want to push his luck. Paitences. Slow and steady will allow him to catch the unexpecting prey. His future mate. Finally, he released her ankle and stood from the edge of the bed. "Very well." Though he wouldn't let her refuse his method if she receives a wound worse than that, no matter it's location, he will use his method.

After Tsubaki managed to convince him to clean the wound on her thigh the ningen way, with peroxide and a big bandaid.. She changed into a pair of her bleach blue skinny jeans, a loose white sweater, and her favorite boots. Her body still felt slightly weak and sore from her fight with the Guardians then Ten no Ikari taking over. She could feel Ten no Ikari within her, plotting and it made her anxious. Her mother's warning echoed in her head, 'Things are going to get a little hard very soon. Just don't forget who's on your side'. Inhaling slowly, she rose to her feet from the bed and made her way to the kitchen where Sesshomaru told her to go once she was finished changing.

Tsubaki sat in her usual stool on the other side of the counter, watching Sesshomaru cook. She couldn't help feeling a little awkward being near him now. Some things made sense to her while other situations with him were a little confusing. Well that is, if what Ten no Ikari said was true. Her train of thought was broken when Sesshomaru placed a plate full of eggs, bacon, toast with butter on it, and a glass of orange juice in front of her. "Are you ever going to eat with me?" She rested her chin on the palm of her hand, looking at him as he sat next to her.

If Sesshomaru wasn't a yokai with the best hearing, he would've misheard her. To distract his mind from such inappropriate thought, he picked up her fork and stole a few pieces of eggs from her plate to put in his mouth. Laughter filled the kitchen, "Alright, smart ass. So what are your plans for today? Work?" She asked, taking her fork back from him to start eating some of her eggs. When he opened his mouth to speak, she placed a strip of bacon into his mouth then busted into laughter. He should have been beyond livid by what she did but he wanted to hear her laugh even more. "Sorry. Couldn't help myself." She giggled, gesturing for him to answer as she ate a strip of bacon.

"I must go to work for a few hours but you can call me if you need anything." He said as he slid a cell phone over to her. "I'm also going to leave my credit card so you can buy some clothes and anything else you might need or want. You can also keep yourself busy by redecorating your room if you want. Himeko will also be on call if you need help." He informed her as he placed a black card beside the phone.

"That's.. I can't accept any of this…" She was in awe at the yokai's generosity, she has been nothing but trouble since she arrived and yet he was giving her a phone, his credit card, a room that she was allowed to decorate how she wished, and someone to help her with anything while he goes to work.

"I would feel quite insulted if you didn't. I already put my number in it along with Kagome's and the others." He said as he stood from the stool and made his way to the doorway.

"I have to go. Use them. Don't use them. It's up to you but I hope you will." She might not have been able to tell but he really hoped she would instinctively accept. It was his duty to provide for her.

3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3

Tsubaki sat in the middle of Sesshomaru's big garden, that was behind his house. It had a variety of flowers and trees. It even had a decent sized maze in the middle of the garden, where she was at. It had a rather small water fountain that she had stumbled upon and sat on the edge, putting her fingers in the water and looked at her reflection.,

 _ **"You are a fool."**_ Tsubaki had wondered how much longer Ten no Ikari would last with the whole silent treatment.

She exhaled slowly, "So you have told me before but why am I one this time?"

 _ **"He's a yokai. You know as well as I that it will never work out."**_ Ten no Ikari scoffed. **_"He will try to change you."_**

* * *

P.S. So I didn't mention it in the story but when Tsubaki fainted, it was night time and she was unconscious the whole next day and woke up the morning after that.

Wake up Tsu! Sessh is waiting~ D:

Wow Ten no Ikari is a woman? :0 Destiny to destroy the darkness in the world then why do you seem so evil!?

Awww Tsu got to see her parents! Wait other half? What do they mean? Don't forget who's on her side? Is Ten no Ikari gonna 'brainwash' Tsu?

Look at that moment Sessh and Tsu are having! Too cute~

Oh no! More trouble! Hibari why?! What did she ever do to you!? Looks like Tsu is really gonna have her hands full soon.

WOAH! Sessh! She's not your mate yet! Perv! Tsu! Not you too!

Awww Sessh made breakfast for Tsu again! Wah and got her a phone! And is giving her his credit card! 0 Wow she's refusing them! Will Sessh think she's refusing him? Ohhh Sessh won't like that now that he and his beast 'claimed' her. No sharing~~~

Ten no Ikari! Stop being mean and trying to fill Tsu's head with doubt! T-T

Welp till next time guys~

I really am trying super hard to get better. I will also try my hardest to update soon!

Laters peeps 3333


	10. 10 Danger

Hello my lovely readers!

First, I'd like to say thank you for the reviews and the new followers!

I'm really happy you guys enjoyed the story so far and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Remember to leave a review please! I love reading your thoughts. Don't forget to follow if you already haven't!

Love you guys! Enjoy!

* * *

 **Danger**

Green and blue eyes flashed between glowing and normal, her hands on both sides of her head.

Screaming in pain as the mark on her chest glowed, threatening to spread across her body again.

" _ **Poor sweet ignorant Tsubaki. No one wants you around. They all want you to die. Sesshomaru is only playing nice because he wants to find a way to obtain me. All he wants is power."**_ Ten no Ikari continue to taunt her. Trying to break so it could take control.

"No! You're lying!" She screamed as her eyes continued to switch between glowing and normal.

" _ **Am I? You nothing about him. Sesshomaru was and still is a youkai lord. He must be powerful or others will challenge him for his position."**_ Ten no Ikari said as if it were fact.

Wait. Sesshomaru is a lord? What else wasn't he telling her about?

Pain shot through her whole body, making her drop down her knees. She felt like she was being suffocated. Ten no Ikari was trying to take over and winning.

 _Breath in_

Darkness. Silence. A sense of peace at last.

 _Breath out_

Tsubaki thought she was going to lose control, thus losing her chances of having happiness. She had to meditate though not her usual way. Oh no. That was way too difficult with Ten no Ikari trying to fill her head with lies.

 _Breath in_

Trying to make her think that Sesshomaru and the others were lying to her. Pretending to be her friend. They were working for Daimyo. Observing her and how Ten no Ikari changes her when it is in control.

 _Breath out_

They were lies, right? They would never betray her.

They had to be lies why would Hibari send Guardians after her.

Why would she be trying to help Kazuma snuff out the traitors?

Was her life just a game to everyone? A means to an end.

So much for finally shutting everything out. No. She won't let Ten no Ikari win.

She yelled out in frustration, letting the surroundings of the garden flood her vision. "Why wasn't this working?"

Tsubaki was always able to calm herself by meditating or training, so why? Nothing was different.

She ran a hand through her hair as she stared up at the dark balls of fluff in the sky.

So much was clouding her mind, Ten no Ikari lies, the thoughts of if Sesshomaru and his beast actually thinking she was his mate, the safety of the world. Now the loud clashing of thunder in the distance.

Maybe she should take Sesshomaru's generous offer to use his credit card. Remembering how tired she had become when she was forced to shop with Kagome. Or maybe she should tell Sesshomaru about what was happening with her. He did agree to help her. No, he can't know that she's weakening. If he really did see her as his mate, he would turn his back on her for being too weak to ignore Ten no Ikari. That's how yokai were or at least powerful yokai like him.

' _I don't want him to leave me.'_

Tsubaki's eyes widened at what just popped into her mind. She was scared. Scared to lose the very youkai that didn't make her feel like she didn't belong on this earth. Sure, Kazuma and Ryoma were trying their best to protect her but she could see that deep down they feared her. She even saw that Inuyasha, Kouga, and Ayame feared her. Yet, Sesshomaru didn't fear her.

Instead of striking her down when Ten no Ikari took control, he helped her regain control.

Tsubaki made her way through the maze as she wondered what it would be like to be with a youkai. Sesshomaru already kind of treated her like she was his unless she was just imagining it. What if Ten no Ikari was just trying to get a rise out of Sesshomaru? Youkai weren't known for taking ningen's as a mate when Ten no Ikari had last seen the world.

When she walked into the kitchen where she left Sesshomaru's gifts, she saw that she had a missed call and two text messages from the very youkai she couldn't stop thinking about. Sliding her finger across the screen to unlock it then tapping on his name to bring up the chat. The text read, "Join me for lunch at 1" and under it had the directions to his work. Tsubaki was a bit surprised that he took the time to type out even little details in the directions to help her. Looking at the time on the phone, she had less than forty minutes to get there. Without a second thought, she shoved the phone in her back pocket along with the card and made her way out the door.

* * *

Electricity sparks followed by screaming echoed through the hall as Hibari made his way to Shino's lab. The smells coming from the lab was almost enough to make him throw up but what almost did him in was the sight he saw once he entered the youkai's lab. How had the youkai even get away with having this lab? Shino's stopped his 'experiment' as soon as the door shut behind Hibari. The screaming stopped instantly as the 'patient' passed out.

"Ah Hibari. What did I do to get a visit from one of the greatest Elders I know?" Shino voice practically oozed with sarcasm as he pulled his goggles from his face.

Hibari stood tall, trying not to look intimidated by the youkai scientist. "I have a job for you, Shino." He said as he tossed a briefcase at the youkai, who caught it with ease.

"Who is my target?" The youkai grinned darkly.

"Tsubaki Kurenai." A smirk played on the Elder's face as he slipped his hand into his pocket.

"Kazuma's niece? You sure are getting desperate." Shino chuckled while running a hand through his hair. "Fine." With his response, Hibari walked out of the lab with a wicked grin plastered to his face. Soon. Very soon Tsubaki will be out of his way.

* * *

When the demon lord walked into his office, he resisted the urge to growl. Stacks of papers covered his desk. He would need to find a new secretary, hit pinched the bridge of his nose. Normally he wouldn't care about staying late but he didn't want to leave what was his alone and unprotected. He knew she was capable of handling herself. He also knew that she refusing to fully fight for fear that she'll lose control.

Closing the door behind him, he made his way behind his desk to set his briefcase down beside his chair. Opening the curtains to stare out at the crowded city below, his eyes softened as he continued to think of Tsubaki. If only he could go back in time with her, he'd be able to protect her properly without worrying if a ningen sees him. Sure a handful of important ningen's know of the existence of youkai which is why youkai lords are able to make certain decisions like how he killed those Guardians to protect Tsubaki.

If they were back in the feudal era, she'd also be able to opening train without fear of harming others. Though, it would be more complicated to mate her if he had met her in the feudal era since she is a ningen and has no proper title. Of course, his father took a ningen. Inuyasha's mother but his father wasn't alive to deal with the council after what he did. The council was in an uproar when his father was somehow been brought back to life a few centuries after Naraku was killed. The council didn't want his father to hold any power after he went against them to take a ningen mate. Luckily for Inu no Taisho, Sesshomaru held a certain amount of power over the council by the time his father had made a reappearance.

Sesshomaru tried to think of the best course of action to take to help his future mate. It's a little bit more complicated since they were in this modern era but he needed to find a secure area for her to just let loose. With her fighting every fiber of her being to stay in control, she's bound to hurt herself or someone else. Sesshomaru needed her to accept that Ten no Ikari was apart of her now. Whether she liked it or not.

The youkai lord was brought of his thoughts by a quick knock at his door then someone opening it. WIthout even having to look or smell, he knew who it was. As if he didn't already have a headache. "What is it now father?"

"When were you going to tell me about this girl that has caught your attention?" His father questioned with a eyebrow raised after he shut the door behind him. "And when am I going to meet this lovely girl?"

Oh, he was definitely going to beat that idiotic half-brother of his to a pile of dust. Sesshomaru just hoped that the half-breed had kept his mouth shut about Tsubaki possessing Ten no Ikari. She didn't need anymore pressure to control it. "I knew I wouldn't have to." Not with the fact that Inuyasha couldn't keep his mouth shut when it came to their father. "I will invite her to have lunch with us at one. Now leave. I have work to do."

"Oh don't be that way. You will tell me about this girl while you work." The way his father worded his request sounded like an order which made Sesshomaru growl. "Relax son. I just wish to know a little about my future daughter-in-law before meeting her."

His father's words calmed his beast but only a little as he sat in his chair and pulled out his phone, quickly finding Tsubaki's name to call her.

Inu no Taisho took his silence as agreeing to answer his questions so he sat down in one of two chairs on the opposite side of the desk, across from his eldest son and waited patiently.

Sesshomaru and his beast grew a bit worried when Tsubaki didn't answer but decided that she might not be near the phone he gave her. Or at least he hoped that was the reason. He didn't want to think the worse. If only he had marked her in a way to at least know what she was feeling. He'll have to do that before their lunch date was over. Pulling the phone away from his ear, he tapped the button that said message, "Join my father and I fo" He pressed the back button, "Join me for lunch at 1." That sounded better to him. He didn't want to worry her about the presence of his father in case it somehow scares her away. After sending another message with directions, even putting little details like certain cafe's and stores she would see on the way, he directed his attention to his paperwork and his father. The youkai lord wanted to get as much paperwork done as possible before one so he didn't have to stay too late. "Ask your questions."

"What is her name?" His idiotic half-brother didn't even tell their father her name? "How did you meet her?"

"Tsubaki." Was all he said, realizing that he never caught her last name. Keeping his face as stoic as usual as he read through a document from his company in the states. He definitely needed a new secretary. Handful of the papers he picked up weren't even important or needed his signature. "She was Kagome's pen-pal. The miko invited us to meet her."

Inu no Taisho didn't even question the fact that his son didn't give him a last name. Instead, thought about his next question carefully not wanting to anger his son in any way at this moment. This girl was friends with his other, hopefully, soon to be daughter-in-law. Now he knew that Kagome probably had something to do with his son entertaining the thought of taking this girl as his mate. The old youkai was gonna have to treat Kagome to something nice for getting his son to see this girl more. "She invited you? And you accepted?"

Sesshomaru looked up at the tone in his father's voice, seeing that he had an eyebrow raised. There was no way he was going to tell his father that his beast convinced him to go, though he didn't understand why till the night he had everyone over. Somehow his beast knew Tsubaki was his mate before even seeing her or sensing her. "Hn." Was all he said as he went back to his paperwork. He no longer wished to entertain his father.

* * *

Being able to see through glamor concealments was hard to get use to even though she stayed out of towns as much as possible. Not trusting anyone even youkai since she was taught that youkai were evil. Even now, she's still wary about walking through crowds. She just felt like someone was staring at me but every time she would casually look around to see if she could even a glimpse of someone following her. Nothing. Was she just being paranoid?

 _ **"This is why ningen's are useless. Never trusting their instincts."**_ Ten no Ikari's echoed voice scoffed.

So that answered her question. Someone was watching her but who. She knew it wasn't the Guardians because she didn't sense them. So who?

Tsubaki tried to keep her pace and scent as calm as possible not wanting whoever was watching her to know she knew. Pulling out the phone Sesshomaru gave her, she looked at the message he sent her to see how much farther she had to go then decided she should probably message him back. "I'm almost there." Then she pressed send. Not telling him about the fact that she thought someone was following her.

Her eyes slightly widened when the phone vibrated in her hand. 'That was fast.' She thought as she read the message. "Come up to the top floor."

* * *

Sesshomaru felt almost all the tense from his body disappear the moment he saw Tsubaki's name light up his phone. She was fine and he'll be able to see her soon to make sure. After telling her to come to the top floor, he stood from his chair to look out the window. After not hearing from her since he messaged her, he becoming more and more worried as well as angry that she was attacked or losing control all alone. His annoying secretary wasn't helping so he fired her and demanded his father find him a more reliable one. He wanted to just leave so he could be with her.

Sesshomaru looked down at the streets below in search of what will soon be his. His beast purred in approval as soon as his eyes found her. Anyone that didn't know her wouldn't have noticed but he did. She looked nervous and maybe afraid. Was it because she was meeting him for lunch? No that couldn't be it, she's eaten with him at his home. Was she about to lose control? He dismissed that too since she asked him for help, she would have mention something about it when she said she was almost there. Then what? He will have to question her once she walks in before his father shows up.

* * *

Tsubaki put the phone in her back pocket and when she looked up, she noticed that the tall building she saw once she got into the town was Sesshomaru's work. Taisho co. was in big fancy letters on the front.

Finally standing in front of the building, she took a deep breath while sensing around her. She still felt like she was being watched but whoever was watching her seemed to put more distance from her. Why?

 _ **"You really are unfit to be his mate."**_ Ten no Ikari's echoed voice seemed to sound so far away but it still unsettled her.

Pretending not to hear it, she made her way into the building so she wouldn't give it a chance to try to take control again. She felt so drained. She needed to see him. She had questions and she wanted answers to calm the storm in her mind.

She really must have been worn out by the way some of the youkai employees were looking at her. Her power must have been leaking through her barrier. Keeping her head held high as she walked through the lobby with foreign confidence to the elevator. Despite Ten no Ikari's words, if she could just make it to Sesshomaru's office then she knew she would be safe.

* * *

Sesshomaru felt her before she even stepped foot into his building. Something was wrong. His beast stirred within him. _**"Must go to mate."**_

He didn't fight his instincts as he rose from his chair and made his way out of his office. Though he wanted nothing more to flash to her, she was already in the elevator so he took in front of the elevator door on his floor.

Ding... Ding... Ding

What could have happened in his absence? He wasn't able to sense her when they first met yet he could sense her before she even entered his building. Sesshomaru smelled her wariness and worry even a hint of sadness. He and his beast didn't like it. Everything in him screamed to go to her. Ease whatever troubles she was feeling.

Ding… Ding… Ding

He could feel the tense in his body return with each passing second.

Finally the elevator doors achingly slow, slide open. He felt the ice around his heart melt more at the sight he saw.

She looked almost as white as a ghost. Her chest was rising and falling too fast as well as her heart beat. He felt his own heart skip a beast by the look in her eyes, pleading for him. "Sesshomaru… I made it." Slipped passed her lips as she weakly threw her arms around his waist. Without a second thought, he wrapped his arms around her. Taking in her sweet scent of lavender and mint. She may not have been okay for whatever reason but at least she was finally in the safety of his arms. His questions could wait until she was feeling better.

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!


	11. 11 False Betrayal

**False Betrayal**

Everything felt like it closing in on her shortly after the elevator doors slide shut in front of her.

What if everything Ten no Ikari told her was true?

Kagome was found by the Daimyo to help observe her and is helping Sesshomaru try to obtain Ten no Ikari behind Daimyo's back.

What if everything was a lie? And Sesshomaru was just trying to get close to her for his own quest for power.

She didn't even realize he was a lord. What else didn't she know?

Tsubaki felt like her control was slipping again. "No…" She whispered to herself as clenched onto the railing in the elevator. The more she tried to breath in and out to calm her mind, the air started to feel like iced fire in her throat. Her blue and green eyes stared up at the digital numbers that were slowly switching floor numbers.

Almost there. She needed to calm down. Needed to hold out at least until she saw Sesshomaru in front of her.

Everything Ten no Ikari just had to be a lie. Sesshomaru just couldn't be that way.

If he was, something inside her just knew that she wouldn't be able to stay in control. She would be lost in the darkness part of her mind, listening to Ten no Ikari mock her, be forced to watch as it killed those she thought were close to her with her own hands.

Just a little bit longer, she kept telling herself as she continued to stare at the digital numbers.

How was she even still standing? Still conscious? Still in control?

Sesshomaru. That small sliver of hope that Sesshomaru did think she was his mate.

That he wasn't using her to get Ten no Ikari.

That he really wanted her and wanted to help her.

The dinging coming from the elevator seemed so far away yet echoed loudly in her ears.

The elevator that could fit ten people easy, felt like a metal box that was closing in on her the closer she got to the top floor.

Finally, though she didn't notice, the doors were sliding open. Sesshomaru in his humanoid form seemed to appear in front of her.

Gorgeous white hair that was tied back in a low ponytail.

Two magenta stripes on each cheek, more stripes that disappeared under his suit and reappear on his hands, crescent moon on his forehead,

What brought her to her senses was his amber eyes, though he looked stern and intimidating, she saw warmth in them. Despite everything Ten no Ikari told her and all her insecurities, she felt safe. The storm of worries and doubt seemed to fade away. "Sesshomaru…I made it." Slipped from her lips and before she realized it, her arms were wrapped around his waist. Tsubaki made it to him.

* * *

Sesshomaru lifted her small exhausted form up bridal style and turned to make his way to his office, glared at the few employees on his floor. Which sent their shock faces into scared ones as they got back to work.

After closing the door behind him, he sat down in his chair with her on his lap. "Rest. We will eat and talk about this after you awaken." He pushed strands of hair away from her face and tucked them behind her ear as she stared up at him. She looked hesitant at first but then her eyes drifted closed.

Once he was sure that she was fully asleep, he was about to carefully reach for his phone to call his father but before he could. He felt his father's aura wipe through the building and into his office in search of something. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at this and wrapped his own aura around Tsubaki's unconscious form protectively. Shortly after doing this, he heard his father angrily tell the employees on his floor to leave. Then, his door slammed open. "Where is it?!" He growled as his eyes settled on the young woman on his lap. "You knew the woman possessed Ten no Ikari. When were you going to tell me?!" His father's hands were clenched to the point his fists were turning white.

"You will be quiet." He glared at his father, feeling her stir from the yelling but he tried to calm her with a gentle purr that rumbled from his chest. "Hn. I learned of this when she was attacked at my home and I wasn't going to tell you. I was going to leave it up to her if she wished for you to know." He said with indifference but his father knew he was annoyed.

"How did…" Before his father could continue, they both stared at her in shock as they felt a surge of power swirl about the room.

"Sesshomaru?..." Tsubaki's voice seemed to whisper out around the room then her green and blue eyes snapped to his father. Fear poured into Sesshomaru's nostrils as she suddenly shot up from his lap and backed up until her back was pressed to the window.

* * *

" _ **Ah see. I told you. It was all a trick. He brought his father here. They must have figured out a way to extract me from you."**_ Ten no Ikari lied.

No. It had to be a lie. There had to be another reason.

If Sesshomaru couldn't find a way to extract Ten no Ikari from her then the only thing to do to keep his title of power would be to...

She stared at the man at the door, in fear. He looked like an older version of Sesshomaru with his hair in a high ponytail, who looked angry.

"He's here to kill me…" Tsubaki's voice came out shaky, power swirled around her. "He doesn't think I can dominate Ten no Ikari. That's why… he's here…" Tears that haven't fallen, blurred her vision as she talked to herself.

Tsubaki was so caught up in her own misunderstanding and self-destruction that she didn't notice that Sesshomaru had gotten angered by the thought of someone killing what was soon to be his. Missed the crimson eyes that glared at his father.

She gripped her head in her hands as she started to feel like she couldn't breath again. "No. I can win. Please!" She yelled.

" _ **It's too late. He's given up on you."**_ Ten no Ikari's echoed voice whispered, silently voicing it's victory.

Sesshomaru never wanted her. He wanted the Ten no Ikari and since he can't have it. The tears finally rushed down her cheeks.

Why would a powerful youkai, a lord, want her? A female ningen that was destined to bring chaos to the world.

Why would any sane person want to be her friend after knowing she possessed Ten no Ikari?

Everything Ten no Ikari said was true. She was alone. Everyone just wanted to rid the world of her now that she possessed Ten no Ikari.

She was so caught up in the lies that she didn't notice that the more she believed Ten no Ikari's lies, the power swirling around her got stronger. Didn't notice a crimson eyed youkai trying desperately to get to her, calling out to her.

* * *

Suddenly Inu no Taisho and his eldest son were thrown back to the wall as the power around Tsubaki blew out away from her, cracking the wall of window behind her.

" _ **Looks like I won."**_ Ten no Ikari's echoed voice combined with Tsubaki's smugly. " _ **The great Inu no Taisho. Never thought I'd see you again."**_ A smirk appeared across Tsubaki's new form.

Hair that just barely reached the floor. Glowing green and blue eyes. The now glowing mark of Ten no Ikari on her chest had sent markings across her body. Nails had extended to a sharp point.

He had never seen Ten no Ikari have this effect on those that held it in the past.

Even those that were said to be it's true wielder.

Who was this young woman?

He looked to his son, whose eyes were still blood red staring at Tsubaki, then back at Tsu-kari. "Release the girl." Inu no Taisho growled. If Ten no Ikari had be in the hands of someone else, someone that wasn't going to be his soon to be daughter-in-law, he would have attacked and not think anything of it.

" _ **Silence. We both know neither one of you is going to lift a finger against me. Wouldn't want to hurt poor naive Tsubaki, now would we?"**_ Tsu-kari's voice echoed, smirking at them.

" _ **You will give mate back to us!"**_ Sesshomaru and his beast roared out into the room.

Which made Tsu-kari laugh darkly, " _ **I'd love to but she's a little busy thinking you had your father come here to kill her in her sleep."**_

" _ **Tsubaki!"**_ His son and beast growled out, flashing the short distance to her. Inu no Taisho did the same, only he wrapped his arms tightly around her from behind.

* * *

Tsu-kari pushed her weight back onto Taisho, bringing her feet up to connect to Sesshomaru's right cheek. Then pushing off the floor again to flip out of Taisho's grip, punching him in the back as she landed behind him. " _ **Your little pep talk won't bring her back this time, son of Inu no Taisho."**_ Tsu-kari laughed as she placed her hand on her hip. " _ **You've betrayed her remember, Lord Sesshomaru."**_ Saying Lord as if his title was trash.

" _ **Lies! We would never hurt mate!"**_ Sesshomaru flashed to her again, only this time he didn't restrain her instead he gently cupped her face between his hands. Eyes still crimson stared into her glowing green and blue ones. "You may not officially be my mate but that doesn't change the fact that you are mine. Tsubaki. Come back to me."

A moment passed then Tsu-kari laughed, " _ **I told you. No more pep... "**_ They could all feel a pulse change in the room. " _ **What!? No!"**_ Tsu-kari yelled as she smacked Sesshomaru's hands away from her. " _ **You never see her again!"**_ She snarled as she broke the cracked window and jumped.

* * *

People Tsubaki thought were her friends were standing around her though she couldn't see their faces. Each one saying things like, she should've been killed the moment it was known that Ten no Ikari was calling out to her.

She's a monster.

Why didn't she just hand herself over to Daimyo.

Did she secretly want to destroy the world.

Then the crowd seemed to disappear into the background, Sesshomaru appearing before her with his arm around a female youkai's waist. "Like I'd want to be with a weak ningen like you. You can't even handle Ten no Ikari." His deep voice that she had grown happy to hear, felt like it stabbed her heart. She shook her head and she tried to step back away from the youkai lord but the female youkai disappeared and he appeared right in front of her. "A weakling like you couldn't possibly stand by me." He scoffed as if the very idea of being with her made him sick.

Tsubaki just wanted to disappear then the Daimyo clan and the Guardians appeared around her and Sesshomaru.

"N-No. Pl-Please. Don't do this. I th-thought you were going to help me." She tried to reach out to the yokai lord but he caught her wrist, pain shot through her arm.

"I am helping you." He glared at her with his golden eyes. She was shocked again at how cold they looked. She had never seen him look at her like that. Before she could do anything, he shoved her into the arms of Kazuma.

"This is the only way, Tsubaki. The only way to save the world from you." Kazuma voice came from behind her.

No one ever believed in her. How could this be? Kazuma was the one that said he would find a way to help her win again Ten no Ikari. Even Sesshomaru had said he would help her.

Yet this was their plan all along. Working together to see if she even had control and when they didn't signs of control… Send her to the afterlife.

"Why does the thought of this yokai lord betraying you, hurt you so?" A woman's voice silenced the echoed ones around her. Tsubaki was no longer being restrained. Everyone disappeared and was replaced with a transparent image of a, very worried yet angered, crimson eyed Sesshomaru. Wait, what was she seeing?

"Why does the thought of this yokai lord betraying you, hurt you so?" The woman's voice questioned again.

A few tears slowly ran down her cheeks, "He's my other half."

Tsubaki didn't know what possessed her to say that. He couldn't be her other half. Not because he was a yokai. Which confused her at first. Him being a yokai should be the sole reason why she couldn't be with him. The reason he couldn't be her other half was because there was no way he, a powerful yokai lord, would want to be her. His life seemed so peaceful. Yet ever since she arrived, he's had to put up with chaos. "Why do I think he's my other half?" She asked as she stared at the transparent images of Sesshomaru and his father, fighting Ten no Ikari in her body.

"Is it so hard to believe that this yokai lord could love you?" The woman questioned back.

Love her? There's no way.

Her thoughts were silenced as his voice come from the image when the woman waved her hand over it.

"You may not officially be my mate but that doesn't change the fact that you are mine. Tsubaki. Come back to me." The tone in his voice made her feel weak. Her heart sped up, pounding against her chest and deafened her ears. Tears swelled up in her eyes as she reached out to touch the image of his face.

Tsubaki was about the question the woman on who she was but when she looked behind her, she was gone.

She couldn't dwell on it though, she needed to regain control. "Cuuh so syda." A language she didn't realize she knew, slipped from her lips as she stared at the images of Tsu-kari pushing Sesshomaru away. "Fnydr uv Rayjah! Oui femm hu feh!" The foreign language came out again.

How did she know this language? What was happening to her?

* * *

Hey! I would've updated sooner but at first I was procrastinating then got busy here!

A big thank you to those of you that have been with me since I first uploaded this story! I wouldn't have gotten this far without you! And another big thank you to the new people following the story now. And for all the reviews. I honestly didn't think a lot of people would read must least like this. But I'm glad you guys do!

Also for those of you who did or didn't notice. Yes I am using Al Bhed language as her 'alien' or strange language that 'no one' knows.

"Cuuh so syda." - Soon my mate.

"Fnydr uv Rayjah! Oui femm hud feh!" - Wrath of Heaven! You will not win!

Again love you guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Remember to keep reviewing~ You guys are what help me kick myself in the butt to finish these chapters.


	12. AN

Hello loves!

I know! I know! Where the seven hells have I been?! D:

Not to worry. I haven't given up on this story!

This month has been stressful for the family plus Christmas. So many family gatherings so I haven't been able to work on the story at all~

I'm hopefully to start working on it again after the new year family gatherings. Which is also a stressful time for the family.

I hope all of you will wait a little while longer.

Again sorry for not giving you guys a heads up.

BTW I'd like to ask my reviewers to give me their thoughts on the story so far and anything I should try to improve on as well as thoughts on what they might think will happen in the next chapter.

Thank you for taking the time to read this.

And a big thank you to those who will/have stayed with me on this first fanfiction.

Hope to present all of you with the next chapter on a weekend sometime next month. Love you guys!


End file.
